Veeman Star Force
by D-nasty
Summary: After losing his uncle in a accident Davis feel into a depression only letting Veemon sticking by him to cheer him up. But when they encounter an alien and it fused with Veemon Davis will have to go on a journey to save his home planet from other aliens that want to destroy it. Watch as they fight together in a world inside their home becoming a earth's new hero, Veeman.
1. Birth of the EM Hero

**This sets four months after the battle with Armageddemon.**

Chapter 1: Birth of the EM Hero

The bell rang signifying it was the end of school with students leaving their classrooms to head on home. In one of the halls was Davis putting things in his locker with Veemon hanging on his right shoulder. He was wearing his new casual clothes.

It was a blue short sleeved hoodie with a black long sleeved shirt under it, red fingerless gloves, brown shorts, and gold shoes with his Crest of Miracles hanging from his neck.

"So what are we going to do for the weekend?" Veemon asked Davis.

"Don't know buddy. I could ask Kari for a date?" Davis suggested.

"If she doesn't blow you off again." Veemon said.

"Got that right." Davis sighed before looking at Veemon. "So how is it with you getting with Gatomon?"

"I'm not anywhere near close, same as you." Veemon sighed shaking his head.

Davis closed his locker put his backpack on and started to head to the door on home. Along the way he passed a hallway were he saw Tk and Kari in their new clothes; Tk wearing a dark green sleeveless shirt with a peach open short sleeved shirt over it, gray pants, and brown shoes still wearing his hat and Kari wearing a pink sleeveless shirt with a purple hankerchief round her neck, yellow skirt and white shorts, and rose colored boots talking at her locker with Patamon and Gatomon doing the same. From the looks of it Tk said something that made Kari blush and laugh and Patamon said something that made Gatomon giggle.

"Why is it that they prefer them over us?" Davis asked.

"I don't know bud." Veemon said jumping off of Davis' shoulder. "Why don't we leave. I don't know about you, but seeing this is painful."

"Yeah." Davis agreed as he and Veemon walked off.

 _ **...Motomiya Residence...**_

"We're home." Davis and Veemon said as they walked through the door into the kitchen to see Jun wearing purple t-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes sitting at the kitchen table with her hands on her face crying.

"Jun are you ok?" Veemon asked.

"D-Davis, Veemon..." Jun sobbed.

"What's the matter sis?" Davis asked comming to her side.

"It's Uncle Dom!" Jun shouted burying her face into Davis' chest wrapping her arms around him crying harder.

"What happend to Uncle Dom?" Davis asked feeling a sense of dread coming over him.

See Davis had an uncle named Dom, he was his mothers brother who was an inventor. Always making gadgets to help better mankind. He was considered a genius among genius'. So one day he was called upon to go on a space station to learn about others world and expore the galaxy thanks to the technology he created. That was 7 months ago, but Dom has always made sure to keep in contact with his sisters family and his favorite nephew. Davis always kept him updated about everything that's been going on since he's been gone through the video chat and Dom appreciated that.

"Something happend on the satellite he were working on! It exploded and... Now he's gone!" Jun cried.

Davis eyes widen when he heard that.

His uncle...

Was gone.

 _ **...2 Months Later...**_

Davis was lying down on his bed looking outside the window doing nothing.

It's been two months since he found out his uncle Dom was lost in an explosion in space on the satellite. Since then Davis has been distant to the group, not answering their phone calls, not coming to the door when they visited him, heck even when there's trouble in the Digital World he just sends Veemon unlocking his digivolutions so he can help them.

Not only that but he stopped going to school. Rather he does all his classes at home with Veemon going to get his assignments.

"Davis honey, you ok?" A women with brown eyes and crimson hair that went to her shoulders wearing a white t shirt yellow pants with a pink apron over it and purple slippers asked coming in the room. She was Gina Motomiya, Davis' mother.

"I'm fine Mom." Davis muttered.

"Y'know you can join us for breakfast." Gina smiled rubbing Davis' shoulder.

"Sure." Davis smiled getting up from the bed and following Gina into the kitchen where Jun and a man with red eyes and spiky brown hair that looked like Kakashi's wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes was sitting at. The man was Jack Motomiya, Davis' father.

"Morning bro." Jun smiled.

"Morning son." Jack smiled.

"Morning sis, Dad." Davis smiled back.

As everyone sat down and began eating the front door opened as Veemon came in with Davis' backpack on him.

"Hey I'm back. And I brought your assignments Davis." Veemon said setting the backpack down next to him before sitting in a chair and began eating his own breakfast.

"Thanks Vee." Davis smiled.

"No prob." Veemon chuckled.

"Oh that reminds me. Davis honey." Gina said getting Davis' attention. "I got something for you." She pulled something out of her pocket and placed them on the table. It was regular goggle lenses but when the light hit them they shinned green with yellow lines across it. "You remember that Visualizer your uncle Dom used to see the different energy waves?"

"Yeah. It was one of his projects to see the different energies like the Electro Magnetic waves we could've used for the world." Davis said.

"Are you saying that there is what was left of Uncle Dom's Visualizers?" Jun asked.

"That's right and Doji suggested he make the lenses for you to fit your goggles. You know to help feel like your closer to your uncle." Jack said.

"Cool." Veemon said before he looked at Davis. "Try them on."

"Ok." Davis nodded grabbing the lenses and placed them over his goggles. "Let's see if they work." Davis pulled down his goggles over his eyes as saw electro magnetic and light energy waves all over the room. "Wow, they work."

"I'm glad you like them." Gina giggled. "Now about school..."

"I'm not going." Davis frowned pulling his goggles back up.

Jun and Veemon frowned in concern as did Gina and Jack.

"But honey..." Gina said.

"I don't see the point in going. I'm doing all my classes and I'm studying like I'm suppose to. I just don't feel like going back." Davis said.

"Even if we say so?" Jack asked.

"Well I..." Davis muttered.

"It's ok honey." Gina said. "You don't have go if you're not feeling up to it."

"Sorry." Davis said.

"I miss him too Davis." Jun said.

"Yeah, but he was always there when I was feeling down or being picked on. He made it feel okay that I was being myself." Davis said.

"Davis..." Veemon said.

"I know sweety." Gina said grabbing Davis' hand. "He loved you very much. Infact he often worry about you when the school calls about your trouble making."

"What do you mean?" Davis asked.

"He knew you weren't the one causing trouble at the school, but other kids that blamed it on you or when you were helping someone. He know's because some of the teachers saw it and told him and us." Jack said. "He knew you were a special kid Davis. Meant for great things."

"Hey really did?" Davis said.

"I know he did." Gina reassured.

"Thanks guys." Davis thanked.

"No problem sport." Jack grinned.

"You're welcome honey." Gina smiled. "Now, who wants seconds?"

"I do." Davis said.

"Me!" Veemon said raising his hand.

"So do I." Jun said.

Before anyone could get more food, there was a knock on the front door.

"Wonder who that could be." Jack wondered.

"I'll get it." Davis said getting up walking towards the door opening it. "Hello?"

"Are you Davis Motomiya?" Davis looked to see a girl around his age with pink hair hair in two pigtails with purple eyes wearing a white sleevless dress that went to her thighs with a black collar and blue tie, light green pants and blue shoes, beside her was a Psychemon.

"Uh, yeah that's me, but who are you?" Davis said as Veemon came up beside him to see what's going on.

"I'm Laya Tsumi, your Class Presisdent." Laya smiled putting her hands on her hips. "And next to me is my partner Psychemon."

"Good morning." Psychemon said waving her hand.

"Okay..." Veemon said.

"You're my Class President?" Davis asked.

"It's normal for someone like you who hasn't been to school not to know." Laya said making Davis frown. "But don't worry, today I will have you come to school with me."

"That's right." Psychemon said.

"What?" Davis asked. Laya then grabbed Davis' hand and started pulling him out the door. "H-Hey!"

"Wait a sec!" Veemon said following.

"Davis, Veemon. What's going on?" Gina said coming to the door with Jack and Jun beside her.

"You're his mother, father, and sister right?" Laya asked them.

"Um, yeah?" Jun said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Well don't worry. From now on all matters of Davis will be handled by me." Laya said pulling Davis away. "Good day."

"Let go!" Davis said.

"You're coming along too. It's a duty as his partner to come with." Psychemon said grabbing Veemon's hand and pulling him along with her.

"W-What the?!" Veemon stammered.

Gina, Jack, and Jun watched as Davis and Veemon was pulled away by the girl and her digimon partner.

"Do you know what just happend?" Gina asked looking at Jack and Jun.

"Not a clue." Jack shook his head.

"A little." Jun said. "I feel by the end of the day Davis is going to be pissed."

 _ **...In the streets...**_

Tk, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon were standing around a corner waiting on the others to join them so they could go to school together.

"Hey Tk, what are we doing today?" Patamon asked flying on his head.

"Probably hang out at the mall after school." Tk said looking at his partner.

"Just as long as we don't go near the fish market. Remember what happend last time?" Gatomon said crossing her arms.

"Yeah you went crazy and nearly ate all their fish." Kari giggled.

"Hey guys!" The four turned to see Yolie, Cody, and Ken comming towards them with Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon.

Yolei was wearing red sleevess shirt, white short shorts with a black buckle belt, and green shoes. Cody was weaing a yellow and grey stripped long sleeved shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. And Ken was wearing dark grey t-shirt, black pants, and purple shoes.

"Sorry if we're a little late." Yolei apologized.

"We would've been here earlier, but Cody took extra lesson from his grandpa about new kendo moves." Armadillomon said.

"They we're really good moves." Cody countered.

"No one's saying they were bad Cody." Hawkmon said.

"We should probably head on to school." Wormmon said.

"Yeah, don't want to be late and get yelled at." Ken agreed.

With that the group began their walk heading to school.

"Seriously could you stop." They heard a familiar voice said making the gang turn their heads to see Laya and Psychemon were still dragging Davis and Veemon around across the street heading towards their destination.

"Hey isn't that our Class President, Laya Tsumi?" Cody asked.

"Yeah along with her partner Psychemon." Hawkmon said.

"What're they doing with Davis and Veemon?" Yolei wondered.

"Hey, would you listen?" Davis frowned.

"Seriously, let us go." Veemon said.

"Good morning, President/Psychemon!" Laya, Davis, Veemon, and Psychemon stopped and looked behind them to see a short boy around Cody's height with spiky black hair and eyes with square glasses over them wearing a grey hoodie with a orange shirt under it, green shorts, and black shoes, beside him was a Datamon.

"Oh good morning Otto/Datamon." Laya and Psychemon greeted.

"So... this is the person, huh?" Otto said looking at Davis up and down. "The student who hasn't been to school for quite some time, due to the shock of losing his uncle."

"And this must be his partner who's been coming and going to school doing errands for him like his own little bellhop." Datamon said looking at Veemon getting in his face.

Veemon frowned before turning his head to Davis who was angry at the mention of his dead uncle.

"Uh oh." Patamon said.

"We should probably go over there." Tk suggested as the gang came towards Davis and Veemon.

"Let go!" Davis growled pulling his arm away from Laya. "Look, whether I do or don't go to school has nothing to do with you!" He then took off away from Laya and Otto.

"Yeah, leave me and my buddy alone." Veemon said pulling his arms away and followed right behind Davis away from Psychemon and Datamon.

"Hey! You can't leave, we're going to school together!" Laya shouted making Davis stop.

"That means you too! You have to come with as his partner!" Psychemon said as Veemon stopped next to Davis.

"Why are you getting involved with me?" Davis looking at Laya.

"Seriously, what's your problem?" Veemon wondered.

"It's true whether you go to school or not has nothing to do with me, but if I'm able to bring you to school, then my status as Class President would go up." Laya smiled waving her finger.

"What?" Davis frowned.

"Laya your Class President is going to be nominated for President of the Student Council soon." Psychemon said patting on Laya's leg.

"To put it bluntly, this is just collecting votes; and it was my idea. Otto Gearton." Otto bragged putting up his glasses.

"That's right." Datamon grinned putting his arms on his metal hips.

"What the hell man! Davis is not going to be used as a tool for your presidency." Veemon said gritting his teeth.

"That's right I'm going home." Davis said turning around to leave with Veemon right beside him.

Before they bumped into someone. Davis looked up at someone who's 2 inches taller than him that looked husky bout around his age. He has slick back brown hair and eyes wearing a tan shirt and blue overalls, and brown boots with a green baseball hat on, beside him was a Bearmon than looked an inch taller than Veemon.

"That's not gonna happen!" The husky boy said crossing his arms.

"You guys are going nowhere." Bearmon said crossing his arms.

The husky boy and Bearmon grabbed Davis and Veemon by their shoulders and lifted them up off the ground.

"Hey! Let go!" Davis growled trying to pry the boys hands off him.

"Yeah, step off!" Veemon seethed doing the same.

"Just shut up and come with us!" The husky boy said.

"Yeah, what my partner said!" Bearmon said.

"You came at a great time, Jack/Bearmon." Laya and Psychemon smiled. "Don't let them go!"

"Get off me fatass!" Davis shouted.

"This is the President's order." Jack said. "Now calm down and come to school!"

"Never!" Davis said.

"Hey let them go!" Kari said as the other came to them drawning Laya, Otto, Psychemon, and Datamon's attention.

"Yeah, you can't force people to do what you want." Gatomon added.

"Well if it isn't the Digidestined gang." Datamon said.

"I wouldn't expect you guys to understand. This is all for increasing Laya's statis." Otto said.

"But you can't just make people do whatever you want cause it benifits you." Ken said.

"Yeah, that's not right." Wormmon said.

"But it is if Laya manages to get Davis Motomiya and his partner Veemon to come to school with us." Psychemon smiled placing her hand on her hip.

"If I manage to do that my votes will go up on how I should be Student Council's President." Laya grinned.

"I am no one's tool!" Davis said moving his legs up and kicked Jack in the face making him stumble back as Davis backflipped away from him landing on his feet.

"Yeah, now lay off!" Veemon said headbutting Bearmon in the head making him let go of Veemon.

"You little...!" Jack and Bearmon growled charging at Davis and Veemon who charged back and grappled on to one another.

"Don't try to piss me off, skipper!" Jack said.

"Fuck you! And my name's not skipper, it's Davis Motomiya!" Davis said.

"Why can't you and fatboy here just leave us alone!" Veemon said.

"Because President Laya and Psychemon demand you BOTH come to school and we're going to do it." Bearmon said.

"Like hell we are!" Davis and Veemon kicked Jack and Bearmon in the gut away from them.

"Why you..." Jack and Bearmon said.

"What are you kids doing?!"

"Hmm?" Laya and Psychemon hummed.

"It's the teacher!" Otto and Datamon said.

"Yikes!" The Digidestined gang said.

"What?!" Jack and Bearmon said looking away from Davis and Veemon towards the teacher.

Davis and Veemon took that as their cue to leave and ran off before anyone could say anything to them.

"Ah, jeez..." Laya and Psychemon moaned.

"They got away..." Otto and Datamon muttered.

"Damn, he's pretty good, that skipper." Jack frowned.

"Yeah, his partner is as well." Bearmon said rubbing his chest.

 _"Davis/Veemon..."_ The gang thought seeing their dearest friends run away.

 _ **...At AMAKEN space station...**_

Davis and Veemon were walking towards a space station to lose the annoying people that was trying to make them go to school.

"Can't believe that girl. Trying to make me go to school for her status." Davis gritted clenching his fists.

"I know. Not very nice of her." Veemon agreed before looking up at Davis. "Did you see the others? They were trying to help you."

"Yeah, I saw them." Davis muttered not looking at Veemon.

"Davis the others really miss you. Why can't you let them be there for you?" Veemon asked him.

Davis didn't answer, he just kept looking away making Veemon frown in concern for his partner.

As the duo entered the station they stopped by a building to see people moving around all over the place working on engine parts for a rocket.

"Wow, look at them go." Veemon chuckled.

"Yeah, if Matt saw this he would be ecstatic." Davis laughed. "Hey you think Doji's in there?"

"Only one way to find out." Veemon said as they were about to go in.

"Hold it you two." Davis and Veemon looked to the side to see a woman long brown hair with green eyes having a bang covering her left eye, she was wearing a blue jacket with red highlights having the word AMAKEN on the back in white letters, blue jeans, and brown shoes, beside her was a Swanmon. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Easy there Toka." Swanmon said putting her left wing on Toka's back.

"We're here to see Doji." Davis answered.

"Yeah, we're friends of his." Veemon nodded.

"I see." Swanmon smiled.

"Maybe. Or maybe you're lying and are a spy." Toka said hugging her arms.

"Hey! I'm not lying!" Davis said.

"We're not spies!" Veemon protested. "We're just here to see Doji!"

"Is that the truth?" Toka frowned suspiciously.

"Ease up on them Toka. I feel they're telling the truth." Swanmon said.

"Maybe they actually came to steal my research. How very suspicious." Toka said leaning in Davis' face.

"That's not it!" Davis said flailing his arms around. "I already told you!"

"Hey Davis." Davis, Veemon, Toka, and Swanmon turned to see a man walking towards them, he had shaggy dark brown hair and blue eye wearing the same kind of jacket as Toka, with brown pants, and black shoes with a blue cap with the word AMAKEN on it, beside him was a Labramon.

"Doji!" Davis smiled walking towards him with Veemon following.

"It's ok, Toka." Doji said looking at her. "Davis and his partner here are my guests." He then looked at Davis and gestured to Labramon. "Speaking of which, this here is my partner Labramon."

"Hello there." Labramon waved.

"Hi." Veemon waved back.

"Well then, should I show you guys around?" Doji said placing his hand on Davis' head.

"Thanks Doji." Davis smiled.

"It's no problem." Doji assured.

"The design of the engine part we were working on has just been decided, so we can take a little break." Labramon said.

"Oh cool." Veemon said.

As the four were talking Toka decided to leave with Swanmon following her in conern.

 _ **...Somewhere else around the station...**_

Doji and Labramon were walking around the halls with Davis and Veemon behind them.

"Boys welcome to the Aerospace and Modern Astronomy Knowledge Expansion Nexus." Doji said waving his arms.

"Or AMAKEN for short." Labramon said.

As they walked through a hallway Davis and Veemon stopped to look at a rocket that was posted up on a launch pad.

"Veemon check out this rocket." Davis grinned.

"I know, looks amazing." Veemon smiled.

"That's one of our completed models." Doji said.

"You want to ride it, you'll have to study hard." Labramon lectured waving his finger making everyone laugh.

"Speaking of studies, are you keeping up on yours at school." Doji asked Davis.

"W-Well... I'm keeping up on the studying part..." Davis muttered.

"You're not going to school are you?" Doji said placing his hands on his hips. Davis just looked away staring out the window making Doji sigh. "While I'm glad that you're doing well on your studying, it's important to make sure you have friends along the way that got your back."

"How so?" Davis wondered looking back at Doji.

"Whenever you're sad or in trouble a friend can talk to you, and fight from time to time then laugh about it afterwords." Doji said.

Davis hummed thinking about what happend on the streets.

 _"So... this is the person, huh?" Otto said looking at Davis up and down. "The student who hasn't been to school for quite some time, due to the shock of losing his uncle."_

 _"Just shut up and come with us!" Jack said._

 _"Hey let them go!" Kari said as the other came to them drawning Laya, Otto, Psychemon, and Datamon's attention._

 _"Yeah, you can't force people to do what you want." Gatomon added._

"Some friends do have your back and are looking out for you." Davis muttered.

"That's right Davis." Veemon smiled placing his hand on Davis' leg.

"But Davis..." Doji said getting his and Veemon's attention. "Don't make your parents and sister worry too much. They've been really worried about you." He smiled ruffling up Davis' head. "They want you to go to school if you can."

Davis looked at Labramon to see him smiled then to Veemon who was nodding his head as Davis looked back down in thought.

 _ **...That night at the viewing point...**_

Davis and Veemon were laying down on the grass next to a river looking up at the stars.

"Many stars tonight, huh Davis." Veemon said.

"Yeah." Davis nodded pulling his goggles over his eyes looking at the energy and EM waves floating around in the sky. He then got to thinking about all that happend today.

 _"You don't have go if you're not feeling up to it."_

" _So... this is the person, huh? The student who hasn't been to school for quite some time, due to the shock of losing his uncle."_

 _"It's true whether you go to school or not has nothing to do with me, but if I'm able to bring you to school, then my status as Class President would go up."_

 _"Don't try to piss me off, skipper!"_

 _"They've been really worried about you. They want you to go to school if you can."_

Davis just frowned more before noticing something in the sky making him sit up.

"What's up Davis?" Veemon asked sitting up as well.

"I'm not sure." Davis muttered pulling his goggles up seeing nothing before pulling them back down to see two energy one light green and the other sky blue flying around each other. "I wonder what those lights are." He then squinted his eyes seeing that the lights were clashing one another all over the place. "It looks like they're fighting..."

"Davis your D-3 is beeping." Veemon said pointing at it.

Davis looked down at his waist and sure enough his D-3 was beeping haywire as Davis picked it up with his left hand.

"I'm getting a signal." Davis said looking at the screen. "And it's getting closer."

Davis then looked up to see a light green light heading towards him and Veemon.

"WAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Davis and Veemon screamed as they were covered in the light green light. When they opened their eyes to see they saw they are in a field of white green energy floating.

"...So this is Earth huh, heh..." Davis and Veemon turned around to see a being made out of light green energy with a body and tail, arms and claws, wearing a blue armor braclets on his wrists, armor on his chest and shoulder, blue face that looked like a beast with red eyed and black pupils having what looked like light green hair sticking out backwards from his head.

"Whoa!" Davis and Veemon floating back up a bit.

"Ughh." The beast grunted holding his chest in pain with his right claw.

"He looks like he's hurt." Veemon frowned.

"It must be from when he fought with the other light..." Davis said as he and Veemon floating over towards him. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Tch, I doubt it." The beast said turning his head away.

"Well, my name's Davis Motomiya." Davis introduced.

"And I'm Veemon." Veemon said.

"Telling you my name would be pointless since I'll die soon." The beast said. "But my name is Omega-Xis. I'm from the planet FM."

"Planet FM?" Veemon said.

"What's that?" Davis asked.

"You'll both learn in due time." Omega-Xis said looking at them both. "I leave everything to you two. Do well."

Omega-Xis then glowed light green and became a sphere of light and enters Veemon's body making him glow. When that happend Davis' D-3 glowed brightly forcing him to cover his eyes, when the light went down he looked to see some kind of light blue device attached to his left arm.

The white light went away and suddenly Davis and Veemon found themselves back at the viewing point on the grass near the river.

"Whoa.." Veemon breathed.

"Weird dream." Davis mumbled rubbing his head with his left hand before he noticed the strange device on his arm. "Ok, maybe not."

"I think we should head on home." Veemon suggested.

"Agreed." Davis nodded.

 _ **...Motomiya Residence; Davis' Room...**_

Davis was sitting on his bed with Veemon sitting across from him both looking at the device of Davis' arm.

"Just what is this thing?" Davis wondered moving his arm around.

"It's a Transfer, a computer terminal." Veemon answered.

"How do you know that?" Davis asked looking at Veemon in confusion.

"I think that Omega-Xis guy fused with me and I have some of his memories and knowledge in my head." Veemon said looking out the window.

"So just what was he?" Davis asked.

"An alien as what we would call him. A being made of EM waves. And EM counterpart."

"Counterpart?"

"Yeah. Apparantly all Digimon have EM counterpart and can only the right ones can meet their counterpart. For me we just did before he died and fused the rest of himself with me."

"Do you know what was that other light he was fighting with?"

"No, the memory is foggy. But I think you should look outside."

Confused by what Veemon suggested Davis turned his head and looked out the window and didn't see anything out of the usual. He turned back as Veemon shrugging his shoulder til he pointed at his goggles.

Getting the hint Davis pulled his goggles down and looked back outside to see something totally different.

He saw EM waves more clearly and roads made of energy in the sky.

"Wow." Davis breathed.

"It can't be seen by the human's naked eye, but that is the world of EM waves, where FM forms live." Veemon said smiling.

"Cool. Maybe that Omega-Xis guys powers as an FM life form pulled out the potential of the Visualizer and now I can see them so clearly." Davis said. "An alien from the EM world, huh? Uncle Dom would be stocked learning about this?" He then looked at Veemon. "By the way Vee, what are FM life forms?"

"Well..." Veemon said.

"Davis, Veemon go to sleep you two!" Gina voice said from the other side of their door.

"Okay!" Davis and Veemon said.

"We'll pick this up in the morning." Davis said.

"Agreed." Veemon said.

With that Davis layed down in the bed as Veemon got on the top bunk and they both nodded of to sleep.

 _ **...Next day on the monorail...**_

Davis and Veemon were sitting down enjoying the ride of the monorail.

"We should be on the watch out for the other FM life forms." Veemon said.

"Like the one Omega-Xis was fighting yesterday?" Davis asked.

"Yeah. There should be FM life forms on Earth like Omega-Xis, planning to destory it." Veemon said.

"Destroy Earth?!" Davis shouted drawing everyone's attention as he and Veemon clamped their hands on his mouth.

"Sorry people. Just a new video game." Veemon chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, my bad hehehe." Davis laughed sheepishly.

The people seem to buy it and went back to what their doing making the duo sigh in relief.

"Anyway from what I can get the FM life forms are a warful clan. A long time ago, before Omega-Xis was born, he heard that they destroyed a planet called AM. The EM viruses that distort the EM world are also the actions of the FM life forms. It's a non-discriminatory attack to destory other life forms." Veemon explained.

"The EM viruses are?" Davis asked as he and Veemon got off the monorail and going down the escalator.

"Yeah, now that they know of the existence of Earth, the EM virus attacks will only get worse." Veemon nodded as they began walking.

"So why did Omega-Xis betray them?"

"Who knows. I think even he wanted to know why he did it."

"Man, why is the hospital in the next town?"

"I agree. It's such a hassel."

Davis and Veemon looked up to see Laya, Psychemon, Otto, Datamon, Jake, and Bearmon walking into the train station.

"Shit." Davis and Veemon cursed before hiding behind a pillar.

"Don't complain Jake." Laya said. "Going to see the principal when he's sick is also an important job of the President."

"Yeah Bearmon, it's our resonsibility." Psychemon said.

"This is also something to get more votes." Otto said.

"That's right. Use your brain." Datamon said.

Davis and Veemon watched them leave as they got on the monorail.

"Thank god they didn't see us." Davis said.

"Ditto that." Veemon said.

"So then I had to leave the house because Tai and Sora were making out like monkies on the living room couch!" Davis and Veemon looked to see Kari, Gatomon, Tk, Patamon, Cody, Armadillomon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Ken, and Wormmon walking into the station.

"And don't even get us started when we say Agumon and Biyomon doing the same thing in Tai's bedroom." Gatomon sighed shaking her head.

"Well they have been going strong since the event with MaloMyotismon." Yolei said.

"Yes, and Agumon and Biyomon have been dating just as long if not longer than Tai and Sora." Hawkmon said.

"Still you don't see Izzy and Mimi making out heavily." Armadillomon added in.

"That's because they finally managed to tell each other how they feel." Cody said with his two cents.

"Yeah, they're trying to take it slow." Tk said.

"I don't get it. Don't you get together if you know you're going to spend the rest of your life with that person?" Patamon asked.

"It's one of human relationship deals Patamon." Ken said.

"Some of your human customs still elude me." Wormmon said.

Davis and Veemon watched as they entered the same monorail as Laya and her gang.

"Sounds like Tai, Sora, Agumon, and Biyomon got carried away in their make out sessions." Veemon snickered. Not hearing a response Veemon looked up at Davis to see him looking at the group with a small frown on his face. "Davis, are you ever going to start talking to the gang again?"

"Maybe..." Davis said as he and Veemon walked away from the pillar and out the station.

Suddenly an explosion went off making Davis, Veemon, and other people turned around to see it was comming from the monorail seeing two carts hanging from the rail.

"What the?!" Davis shouted.

"It's the EM viruses!" Veemon gritted his teeth.

"The EM viruses?!" Davis said looking at his partner before he looked back up and pulled down his goggles to see black balls with eyes with yellow oval feet having yellow worker hat with a green rectangle around it with a plus sign on the front and green pickaxes on top of the monorail.(Mettenna)

There were also yellow balls with pointy shoulder pads and a bolt on his forehead with eyes having black arms, yellow gauntlets and grey sharp points comming out of it on the monorail too.(ZapAce)

"Oh man, this is bad!" Davis said. Just then he heard screams making him looked around before his sight went to the monorail and saw Laya and Kari hanging from out the doors of the monorail of the same door with the others from each group hanging on the pole from inside the cart. "Kari! And that Laya girl!"

"Kari, hang on!" Tk shouted trying to reach for her.

"I'm trying!" Kari cried.

"Save me! Just save me already!" Laya wailed.

"President!" Jake and Otto shouted.

"We gotta help them!" Davis said.

"But what can we do? Incase you haven't noticed those viruses are made of EM waves, we can't touch them!" Veemon said.

"Yeah, but..." Davis frowned seeing Kari and Laya distressed faces before gaining a determined look in his eyes. "I have to do something!"

Davis took off running towards the monorail.

"That's the Davis I know." Veemon grinned following right behind him.

They both made it to the roof over the monorail with Davis pulling his goggles down to look at all the viruses.

"Ok, let's do this." Davis said.

"Right, so what's the plan." Veemon said getting ready.

"I figured since you absorbed a EM being you could call on the waves and use them to obliterate these guys." Davis said.

"It's worth a try." Veemon focusing on said energy, when he did suddenly his fists became light green claws. "It worked!" He cheered.

"Alright! Show these suckers what's what!" Davis commanded.

"Got it!" Veemon ran and slashed two that were near him, he then jumped up and sunk his claws two other viruses. "Oh yeah baby." Veemon grinned standing up.

He saw the viruses looking at him and started creeping up on him.

"Heh. I can take these guys, no problem." Veemon smirked lifting up his claws. When suddenly his claws faded and turned back into his regular hands.

"Ok, now we have a problem." Davis said as he and Veemon backed up with the viruses advancing before they ran with them following.

"I'm losing it! I can't hold on anymore!" Laya said making Davis and Veemon looked down to see the carts were moving down lower as Laya and Kari were still holding on tight.

"I know you don't leave people hanging, but this is ridiculious!" Kari said.

Suddenly Veemon got a headache making him fall down on his knee as he was holding his head with his hands.

"Veemon! You ok?!" Davis asked bending down towards him.

"Yeah..." Veemon muttered before looking at Davis. "But I think I found a way for us to beat them."

"Really? What?" Davis wondered.

"Um.. it will require me to borrow your body..." Veemon said lamely rubbing the back of his head. "For EM Wave Change."

"Huh? EM Wave Change?" Davis said dumbly tilting his head.

"Just trust me!" Veemon glowed light green becomming a light and shot up into the air before coming down on Davis.

"Whoa!" Davis shouted before the light engulfed him.

When the light vanished it showed Davis wearing blue battle armor that looked like Megaman's from Star Force except on his chest has the Crest of Miracles, his helmet with the red visor had the light blue parts look like Veemon's ears, his hair was dark purple colored, and he had a gaint yellow V on his forehead.

"W-What the? I have... My body has..." Davis stuttered looking over himself.

"You are now fused with me and we are in the EM world." Davis looked to where that voice came from and saw it came from his left hand.

Only now his hand looked like ExVeemon's head without the blade horn, having Raidramon's head armor on the head completely dark blue, with the bottom part of his mouth in the same dark blue armor. Behind the head was light green energy spiked out to his elbow and on top of it was dark blue bented spikes that looked from Raidramon's back.

"Veemon? Wait we're in the EM world?" Davis asked.

Suddenly Davis started to phase through the roof of the monorail.

"Eh? H-Hey! Whaaa?!" Davis shouted before his right hand got stuck in between the roof with him hanging off.

"Calm down." Veemon said calmly as Davis took deep breaths to calm his nerves. "To fight the EM viruses, your body has been changed to wave-state. You're now a EM wave-human." Veemon said looking at Davis.

"EM wave-human? Wait! How can you be so calm about this?" Davis said.

"Because the information is rushing in my head in a fast yet soothing pace." Veemon said. "Now, fight! Davis!"

"I'll try, even though I was just told my body's been fused." Davis gritted.

"Good!" Veemon moved Davis' arm into the roof pulling Davis up above it as viruses came towards him.

"Darn EM viruses. Back off!" Davis clentched his right fist and punched out at one of them knocking it into two more as they disappeared. "Whoa... What power..." Davis breathed looking at his hand.

"No time for admiring Davis. Here comes the next batch!" Veemon said as Davis looked ahead seeing more viruses appearing.

"Just save me already!" Laya said.

"Even if you say that... it won't get me any closer!" Jake said trying to reach out more making the cart move.

"Idiot! If you move too much, I'll fall!" Laya shouted.

"Psychemon! Bearmon! Datamon! Hold on to me while a move a little forward." Jack said.

"Right!" Psychemon, Bearmon, and Datamon nodded as they grabbed the pole and then Jack's overalls as he leaned out to Laya.

"I'll save you now, President!" Jack then grabbed Otto by the back of his shirt and lifted him forward towards Laya.

"H-H-Hey! Put me down! I'm scared!" Otto wailed.

"I'm scared too! Just grab her Otto!" Jack said as Otta reached out for her.

"I'm slipping over here!" Kari said.

"Hang on Kari!" Tk said reaching his arm out. "We're gonna need a digi bridge now!"

"Got it." Hawkmon said wrapping his talons on Tk's arm where Armadillomon was next having his feet grabbed by Hawkmon, then next was Gatomon who had her feet grabbed by Armadillomon as she reached out to Kari. "Reach out further."

"Got it!" Armadillomon said stretching. "Ok Gatomon, go!"

"Ok." Gatomon said stretching her paw out to grab. "Kari take my paw!"

"Just a little more/further..." Laya and Kari said almost touching their respective rescuers hand.

Suddenly a crack at the end of the door appeared and the cart broke apart falling down hanging from the other cart on the other side away from the groups with Laya and Kari screaming for dear life holding on.

"President/Kari!" The groups shouted.

Davis jumped back away from one of the ZapAce virus then karate chop it on the back away from him, a Mettenna virus came rushing at him then only for Davis to punch it away. Then another one came from behind and Davis back kicked it away, but another ZapAce virus came up in front of him only for Davis to roundhouse it.

Another ZapAce came charging to stab him but Davis jumped back in the air and landed on a wave road.

"This is so cool! I feel as light as a feather!" Davis shouted smiling.

"Davis! Be careful!" Veemon warned.

Davis looked beside him to see another ZapAce came at him making him leap back off the wave road towards a building.

"Ah jeez! I'm gonna hit the building!" Davis exclaimed.

Only for him to phase through it and come out the other side on a wave road.

"Wow, I just went THROUGH the building!" Davis breathed.

"You are a wave after all." Veemon commented. "This is normal."

"Yeah right. Define 'normal'." Davis smirked. Suddenly his danger senses kicked him and he turned around to see two ZapAces as they fired lightning making Davis backflip high in the air on top of the building.

"We will handle the Z waves!" Davis looked down to see people wearing grey long sleeved shirts, white gloves, black pants, grey shoes, and black helmet on with a badge on the forehead that said ZFPD with shades. They had some kind of vaccum on their back while they held the tube in their hands.

The one who talked was a middle age man with wavy green hair and black eyes, wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie on with a tan trenchcoat over it, brown pants, and black shoes having a dark teal Transer on his left arm.

The men raised their tubes up and began sucking up the EM viruses.

"Now who are these guys?" Veemon wondered.

"Got me. But they seem to be taking care of the EM viruses" Davis said before looking at Veemon. "Now let's go save Kari!"

"And that Laya girl." Veemon reminded.

"And that Laya girl." Davis grumbled before hopping off not noticing the guy in the trenchcoat tracking and tailing him.

Laya and Kari were holding trying to keep themselves from falling, until the cart moved again making both girls fall off as they screamed falling to their deaths.

"President/Kari!" The groups shouted.

"Change your state!" Veemon shouted.

"Rodger!" Davis nodded his head as he faded like a green rainbow like color out from the EM world and into the real world appearing between Laya and Kari wrapping his arms around their waists with the girls wrapping theirs around his neck as Davis landed softly on the ground. "Whew, made it just in time..." He sighed in relief.

Laya and Kari opened their eyes as they closed them earlier before they blinked seeing they were fine.

"Huh?" Laya asked.

"Wha?" Kari wondered.

They both looked at Davis to see he was still holding them as their feet were on the ground and their arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Could you let go of me?" Davis asked.

Laya stumbled and let go of him while Kari simpley did and stepped back.

"So you saved me?" Laya stuttered with her cheeks dusting pink a bit while smiling holding her hands.

"Us." Kari corrected before looking back at Davis. "You are right?"

"Yep. Any injuries?" Davis asked smiling.

"No." Laya mumbled putting her pointer fingers together as her whole face went pink.

"We're fine thanks to you." Kari smiled gratefully.

"Who is that?" Jake asked.

"Got me." Otto, Psychemon, Datamon, and Bearmon said.

"I wonder who that guy is." Tk wondered.

"Us too." Cody, Yolei, Ken, Patamon, Gatomon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, and Wormmon said.

Just the then the cart both gangs were on fell off as they screamed.

"Oh no! Psychemon and the others/The gang!" Laya and Kari shouted.

Davis frowned as he ran towards the cart just as it hit the ground creating dust. When it cleared Davis was standing with his hands on the bottom of the cart and kept it from impacting the ground.

"Oh/Whoa!" Laya and Kari breathed stunned.

"W-What the?!" The trenchcoat guy stammered comming to the scene before running towards Davis.

Davis setted the cart down and looked at the windows to the gangs were fine, they had stupifyed expression but fine.

"You there!" Davis turned to look at the trenchcoat guy as he stopped before him. "I'm the Z Force Police's Detective Kordin!" The guy named Kordin said before pointing at Davis. "So, you're the source of the abnormal Z waves and this mess!" Davis frowned with his eye twitching at the accusation. "Now, be quiet..."

"Lovely!" Laya shouted pushing Kordin away as she stared at Davis. "What's your name?"

"Uhh." Davis stammered.

"I'm Laya Tsumi, from Odaiba Middle School!" Laya introduced. "And you are?"

"Since we're doing introduction, I'm Kari Kamiya." Kari introduced comming up beside Laya. "You?"

"Um, I'm uh..." Davis stammered before looking at Veemon. "Vee help me here." He whispered, but Veemon just grunted not knowing how to help. "Vee...?"

"Vee?" Kari asked tilting her head.

"What? Vee! Whoa!" Laya gushed.

"Veeman, you say?" Kordin said pushing Kari and Laya away. "I have buisness with you, Veeman! You're comming with me to my office, Veeman!" Kordin declared.

Davis frowned grunting in annoyance.

"Davis, above!" Veemon whispered making Davis's eyes widen as he remebered the viruses.

"Move!" Davis said moving Kordin aside as he jumped in the air.

"Hey you!" Kordin shouted before an explosion went off on the roof of the monorail. "What is that?!"

Davis jumped from building to building before he landed on the monorail roof to see a gaint green virus that had a knight top and a chess bottom, with green arms holding a large axe.(GreatAx)

"This is it, this is the virus that broke the monorail." Veemon said.

"It's big." Davis muttered.

GreatAx raised it axe and slammed it down firing a yellow energy wave, Davis jumped up over it and landed behind the virus before he charged at it. GreatAx then turned around and swung at Davis making him stop and bend backwards, the virus raised its axe up and slammed in down towards Davis but he jumped back out the way.

"Aren't there any weapons we can use?" Davis asked gritting his teeth.

"There are. Just take out a Battle Card for the Transer." Veemon said.

"A Battle Card?" Davis said looking at Veemon confused.

"Just use me as an interpreter of the Battle Card." Veemon said.

"What?" Davis said.

"Just hurry up and take it out!" Veemon said.

"Alright, got it." Davis said putting his hand behind him and pulling out a blue card throwing it in the air. "We'll start with this first!"

Veemon moved towards the card and ate it engulfing his head in green energy, when it faded a green gatling gun with four black barrels.

"Wow! That's cool! My hand turned into a weapon!" Davis exclaimed.

"This isn't the time for admiration!" Veemon's voice said.

"Right!" Davis said pointing his gun barreled hand at the GreatAx virus before it spinned and fired orange barrage of energies at it making it vanish. "We did it!" He grinned.

"Not yet." Veemon said. "It just changed it's state and ran away. Look up there."

Davis looked up to the wave road above to see all the viruses there.

"The viruses are all gathered there." Veemon said.

"What should we do." Davis asked lowering the gatling gun beside him.

"Take care of it all at once!" Veemon said as Davis looked at his gun hand. "Get something strong out!" The gatling gun glowed before it became Veemon's head again.

"Okay." Davis nodded. "Let's try this!" He pulled out another blue card and threw it up in the air.

"Big Bomb!" Veemon roared moving his head to the card and ate the card as red energy came from his head to Davis' right hand a red ball-like grenade.

Davis grabbed the ball grenade and chucked it towards the wave road above resulting in it going off in a firey explosion creating smoke, when it cleared it showed some of the wave road of fire but showed no more viruses.

"Wicked." Davis chuckled.

"I think we took care of them all this time." Veemon said smiling in relief. "We somehow made it in time."

"What do you mean by we made it in time?" Davis asked looking his Veemon.

"My energy is almost at its limits." Veemon said.

No soon as he said that his whole head was engulfed in light green energy that traveled all the way to Davis' body and they disappeared.

Down on the street on the other side of the building Davis and Veemon appeared falling to the ground on their butts.

"Hey! Warn somebody next time before we do that!" Davis shouted bopping Veemon on the head.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Veemon chuckled sheepishly rubbing his head.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming near them and turned to see Kordin running out of a alley stopping near them looking around before he eyes laid on them.

"You two! Did anything come this way?" Kordin asked. "A guy who calls himself Vee something?"

"Nope." Veemon said as he and Davis shook their heads.

"We've just been here relaxing." Davis said.

"Alright then." Kordin grumbled before he walked off missing the snickering faces Davis and Veeon made behind his back.

 _ **...That night in Davis' room...**_

Davis and Veemon were lying down on the bed next to each other with their hands behind their heads.

"I still can't believe what happend today. It was unbelievable." Davis said.

"Yeah, I'm having a hard time comprehending what happend too." Veemon said.

"I feel like this is only the beginning." Davis said looking at Veemon.

"If what I can get from Omega-Xis' memories we'll have a lot on our hands soon." Veemon said looking at Davis back.

"Mermories still only popping up randomly?"

"Yeah, only when they want to."

"Well no use worry about it." Davis raised up his fists. "Here's to a new adventure."

"Right." Veemon nodded as he lifted his own fist. "Looking forward to working with you, Veeman."

Davis and Veemon pounded fists signifying their new journey.


	2. Cyngus and the battle against Swan Wing

Chapter 2: Cygnus and the battle against Swan Wing

In Odaiba everyone was either walking or driving around the city minding their own buisness and such.

On top of a building was Davis and Veemon standing on it looking over the city.

"Ready Davis?" Veemon asked.

"You bet." Davis nodded.

"Okay then, go for it!" Veemon said.

"EM Wave Change! Davis Motomiya On-Air!" Davis said thrusting his left arm out then pulled it back to him with his right hand on the forearm before he thrusted his left hand in the air as it glowed light green with a energy tornado around him.

Veemon glowed blue before turning into a ball of blue light energy and went into the tornado making it shine, when it went down Davis and Veemon were fused again into one being.

"How do you feel Davis?" Veemon asked.

"I feel amazing." Davis said clentching and uncletching his fist.

 _"Ok, so he's still conscious. That's not a bad thing."_ Veemon thought before getting rid of those thought. "Alright then, time to start our training, Veeman!"

"Veeman?" Davis wondered looking at Veemon.

"Isn't that what the detective called you? I figured we'd keep the name." Veemon said.

"Ok." Davis shrugged now being called Veeman.

"Let's go!" Veemon pulled Veeman off the building as they turned into light green energy and blasted off, zooming on the wave roads at amazing speed around building, on top of a radio tower, anywhere.

"Wicked. The speed I'm going at is incredible." Veeman chuckled.

"When you EM Wave Change, you can travel the wave road." Veemon explained. "When you are up for it, going around the Earth won't take a second."

"Haha! Awesome!" Veeman shouted zooming off.

 _ **...At Odaiba Middle School; outside on the courtyard...**_

The teacher was having students run laps around the yard while some of them were sitting down either watching or talking to their friends.

Kari in her gym clothes was leaning against a tree with Gatomon in her arms deep in thought about what happend with that incident with the monorail.

 _"That guy Veeman, managed to save me and the others without breaking a sweat. And I don't think he's a Digimon cause the D-3 didn't pick up on any data energy. Just who is he?"_ Kari thought.

"Kari, are you ok?" Gatomon asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, just thinking about that Veeman character." Kari mumered.

"You mean how he saved you and Laya? And caught the monorail cart?" Gatomon said.

"Yeah. Plus I think he's some kind of human with special powers or something."

"Well from what we saw and got from the Digivices he's definatley not a Digimon. So that's ruled out."

"Yeah I came to the same conclusion."

"*Sigh longfully* I want to meet Veeman." Kari and Gatomon looked beside them to see a few ways from them was Laya smiling wistfully with her cheeks pink and her hands on her face looking up into the sky with Psychemon, Jake, Bearmon, Otto, and Datamon with her.

"President?" Jake asked looking at her confused.

"He was cool, wasn't he?" Laya said heavenly.

"She's been like this for awhile now." Psychemon said shrugging her shoulders.

"Clearly." Bearmon commented.

"I wonder who he really is." Otto said.

"Me as well." Datamon said.

"My beloved Veeman, where are you now?" Laya wondered.

"Someone's got a crush on that Veeman guy." Gatomon stated with a deadpanned look.

"Clearly." Kari nodded before puting her head back on the tree and looking up at the sky. _"I wonder how Davis is doing?"_ She thought pulling something out from her shirt to show it was a locket on a silver chain. She opened it up to show a picture of a six year Davis and Kari sitting in sandbox making a sand castle laughing together.

"Those days we were inseparable." Kari muttered sadly.

Rememberimg all the times they've played together, how they had each other's back, heck she even remembers how if one of them was sick the other would do whatever they can to make the other feel better. Especially Davis when he found out Kari had that terrible illness.

Then along the lines came the Digimon stuff and Kari seemingly hanging out with Tk more they started drifting apart.

Kari still remember the conversation she had with Tk two months ago.

 _ **...Flashback...**_

Kari was at her locker putting her stuff away planning on going home.

"Hey Kari." Kari turned around to see Tk with Patamon on his head walking towards him.

"Hey Tk." Kari greeted closing her locker.

"You wanna play our usual game with Davis." Tk asked grinning as Patamon flew off his head to talk to Gatomon.

"No, actually I think I want to stop making Davis jealous." Kari sighed leaning on her locker.

"How come?" Tk asked.

"It's just not fair to him. I've seen how he looks at me and I see the hurt I'm causing him. He really cares for me. Just like I do him." Kari said.

"I told you if you'd just told him how you felt we wouldn't be doing this and you wouldn't feel guilty with playing with his emotions." Tk lectured crossing his arms.

"I know, I know." Kari whinned.

"Well what do you plan to do now? Go to Davis and pronounce your love to you two can have sex like rabbits?" Tk asked.

Kari thought about what Tk said putting the image in her head making her blush and laugh like a pervy girl.

"I didn't mean literally think that." Tk deadpanned.

"Sorry." Kari muttered.

"Look I'll be honest Kari. I like Davis as a friend. So when you told me to help you make him jealous I went with it to see how Davis would react. But seeing him in pain cause of the teasing, I just had to say I'm sick of it."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. If you don't stop with these games and remember the things that made you and Davis best friends, not only are you going to lose him as a friend you're going to lose him as something more. C'mon Patamon, we're leaving."

"Ok Tk."

After Patamon got back on Tk's head he walked off leaving Kari to her thoughts.

 _ **...Flashback Ends...**_

Ever since Tk gave Kari that talk she has then thinking deeply about her relationship with Davis and how she's been treating him.

And she felt disgusted with herself. No wonder Tk kinda blew up on her.

But ever since the death of his uncle and how he was treated at school Davis cut himself away from her and the others. And it hurt that Davis couldn't talk to her about his pain.

 _"I just wish I could talk to Davis again."_ Kari thought sadly.

While Kari was in her own thoughts Gatomon was looking up at her to see the expression on her face,

 _"She must be thinking about Davis again."_ Gatomon thought before sighing and looked down herself. _"Not that I blame her. She's very worried about him. Just like I'm worried about Veemon."_

Gatomon has seen what Veemon has done to keep up Davis' spirits up and he been running himself ragged. She knows Veemon doesn't want anyone to know so he could keep the burden to himself, but there was only so much one can do alone. And she knows that from experience.

Gatomon started to think back on the conversation she had with Patamon.

 _ **...Flashback...**_

"Hey there Gatomon." Patamon landing beside after he flew from Tk's head.

"Hey Patamon. How you been?" Gatomon asked.

"Been doing ok I guess. I heard from Hawkmon that you blew Veemon off when he wanted to hang out. Why's that?" Patamon wondered raising a brow.

"I-I just couldn't. Lately when I'm around Veemon I get all nervous and tingly." Gatomon said embarrassed looking away from Patamon.

"Sounds like to me you got the same problem as Kari, only your just blowing Veemon off and ignoring him." Patamon theorized as Gatomon gave a defeated sigh.

"O-Ok, maybe I like Veemon." Gatomon admited.

"You mean like-like him." Patamon sang.

That made Gatomon giggled.

"So what are you going to do about?"

"I don't know."

"Well I'm going to tell you right now. If you don't hurry up and tell him, someone else will come along and snatch him right from under you."

As soon as he said that Tk called for him and they left leaving Gatomon to think on what Patamon told her.

 _ **...Flashback Ends...**_

 _"And how ironic as no soon as Patamon said that Veemon has distant from me and the rest to look after Davis."_ Gatomon thought sighing sadly.

She felt as though Veemon was fading away from the group and she was not liking the feeling. It made her remember all the times she turned him down when he wanted to hang out with her.

And she felt really low.

 _"I wonder what he's doing right now."_ Both girls thought looking up at the sky.

What either didn't know was that Veeman and Veemon went right over them without them knowing going back into the city.

"And that's how it's done." Veemon said as Veeman have been traveling around Odaiba for awhile. "I see you've gotten used to it."

"You bet." Veeman smiled before bringing Veemon's head to him. "Hey Veemon any new memories of Omega-Xis?"

"Sorry, I got nothing." Veemon said making Veeman groan in disappointment.

Veeman looked up to see he was comming straight towards a monorail making him freak out before he went through it harmlessly and came out the other side.

"Oh right." Veeman chuckled sheepishly.

"You do realize you're a EM wave-human right?" Veemon deadpanned.

"I know, I know. I'm still just getting used to it." Veeman said.

 _ **...At AMAKEN in the afternoon...**_

It was around that time for people to go home and the halls were empty.

In one of those halls Toka came out of a door wearing a grey trenchcoat that was zipped up carrying a white travelers case with Swanmon beside her.

"I don't see why you have to sneak around." Swanmon said.

"I just don't want anyone to steal my ideas again." Toka said.

"You going home already today, Toka?" Toka and Swanmon turned to the side to see Doji and Labramon with a male worker with them coming out of a hallway looking at them.

"D-Doji!" Toka stuttered. "N-No, actually..."

Doji noticed the case Toka was carrying.

"Hey, it that..." Doji said before smiling at her. "Could it be that it's finished, Toka?!"

"It doesn't have anything to do with you, does it?!" Toka exclaimed bending down and covering the case with her arms. "I-I have the freedom to do whatever I want, anywhere."

Doji was confused by what Toka was talking about while Labramon scratched his head.

"Toka, you shouldn't say something like that to Doji!" The male worker said.

"I guess this is long enough. Want to head back home?" Veemon asked Veeman as they were still zooming around.

"Wait a minute. I want to stop by AMAKEN." Veeman said as they went to the building and stopped at the wave road near a hallway window.

Back at the AMAKEN Doji, Labramon, and the male worker were staring at Toka while Swanmon was looking at her in concern.

"P-Please stop staring at me!" Toka said.

"Hey look, there's Doji and Labramon." Veeman said before he and Veemon noticed what was happening.

"I wonder if something's happening." Veemon wondered.

"Toka..." Doji said.

"I-I don't like it! I'm being asked too many questions... Just forget it and leave me alone!" Toka stood up and ran past the three with Swanmon flying after her.

"I apologize for Toka's actions!" Swanmon said.

"What a way to act, even though you're the one who made it possible for her to work here!" The male worker said.

"It's okay. It can't be helped." Doji frowned.

"What?" The male worker asked.

"What do you mean Doji?" Labramon wondered.

"Toka went through a hard time at the previous laboratory." Doji explained. "The professor she admired stole her invention, and claimed it for himself. Since then, she has been unable to trust others."

"Whoa." Veemon said.

"It's sad." Doji said looking down. "Not being able to trust anyone."

That made Veeman wonder about himself and how he's been ignoring the Digidestined. He was brought out of his thought from hearing a car drove off and saw it was Toka and Swanmon. Seeing as he didn't want to bother Doji Veeman zoomed away from AMAKEN going through the city.

"Are you ok Davis? You've been a little quite since we left AMAKEN." Veemon said looking at Veeman.

"Just thinking about Toka not trusting other and how we're similar." Veeman muttered.

"Why do you figure that?"

"Well Toka trusted someone and they took her invention and they betrayed her. And I haven't talked to the gang all because of the pain I felt when Uncle Dom died in that satellite. Friends are suppose to be there for you when you're down or hurt and I cut mine off."

"You can't blame yourself for that."

"Yeah, but I am the one who pushed them away when I needed them."

As Veeman was thinking this he accidently ran into something making him skid back holding his head in pain.

"Ouch, that hurt..." Veeman groaned.

"What are you doing?! We almost un-fused cause you were losing focus!" Veemon griped shaking his head to rid himself of the pain.

"Sorry about that..." Veeman apologized.

"It's ok. Just know you'll always be the gang's friend. You just have to talk to them." Veemon said.

"Right." Veeman nodded.

Just then a virus with a skull hokey mask for a head with red eyes and a feather on his head, having a green body and legs, with white arms, and two samurai swords came out in front of him from nowhere.(McCleaver)

"Whoa! EM viruses!" Veeman shouted jumping back seeing a bunch of Mettenna, ZapAce, and McCleaver viruses appeared in front of him. There apperance was causing a comotion in the building behind making everything electrical go haywire.

"Heh, this is perfect for battle training." Veemon smirked. "Let's fight, Davis!"

"Right! Vee Buster!" Veeman thrusted out Veemon's head putting his hand under his arm and firing purple energy shots that hit a couple of viruses destroying them. A few ZapAce came up and fire lightning but Veeman quickly ducked down and started firing again nailing a few more viruses.

"Move! Move, move, MOVE!" Kordin shouted trying to get through the crowd to see what was going on as he was following Veeman's signature all day. When he got in front of the crowed he pulled up his Transer opened the screen and looked at the reading he was getting. He saw a blue dot in front of 8 yellow dots. "That Veeman. Just when I thought I had found you, there are traces of Z waves here too?" Kordin said looking up.

Back with Veeman he skid back as more viruses was ganging up on him.

"Battle Card! Predation!" Veeman threw up a blue card in the air with Veemon moving towards it and ate it engulfing his head in green energy, when it disappeared it showed a blue gauntlet with blade on the sides with white accents, and a green energy sword sticking out. "Sword!"

Veeman jumped and sliced a McClever before he charged and began slicing through the other viruses left and right. Two more came from behind him but Veeman backflipped behind them before slicing them each horizontally.

"The Z waves are disappearing..." Kordin muttered confusingly. "What the hell's happening?"

As Veeman sliced through another virus three more that looked like motocycles with evil faces and one wheel with flames on the head colored red, green, and purple came behind him trying to run him over but Veeman jumped up and zoomed towards the outskirts of the city with the three motor viruses behind him.(HotRoader)

When he was far enough Veeman turned around to see the three HotRoader viruses were coming up trying to run him over.

"Battle Card! Predation! Shoot!" Veemon ate the card becomming a blue tube with a black barrel with a white x comming from it and around the tube before Veeman pointed it at the motor viruses and fired a blue energy shot that hit the middle one before going to the other two defeated them all in one.

"That takes care of that." Veeman smirked before he landed on the rocky terrain and de-fused back into Davis and Veemon.

"Not to shabby." Veemon grinned as they pounded fists.

"Those FM guys won't know what hit them when they run into us." Davis said.

"Speaking of FM. They can get into the evil and weak hearts and can take over and control people they choose that have the right brain waves as them." Veemon said looking out over the horizen.

"Control people?" Davis asked.

"The ten FM life forms that are planning the destruction of the Earth will eventually have their eyes set on humans from what I can gather."

"No way! Wait that means when we first EM Wave Change you..."

"I couldn't control your heart Davis chill. I think it had something to do with your brain waves and the Crest of Miracles."

"Oh, does that mean that Omega-Xis was one of the FM's trying to destory the Earth?"

"I don't think so. Infact from what I know Omega-Xis was one of the FM's that didn't want to destory the Earth."

"Are there anymore? And can you remember?"

"All I know for certain is that there was only one."

"Well that's a bummer. That means in the future we'll only have one ally and a bunch of enemies."

"Guess so."

Davis and Veemon continued to look at the sunset in peace and silence before they noticed something on a cliff above them.

It looked like a person.

"Hey isn't that..." Veemon said squinting his eyes.

"That's Toka." Davis said recognizing the figure was her. "What's she doing up there?"

Toka took a deep breath before she jumped off the cliff into the gourge with her trenchcoat flying off of her.

"S-She jumped!" Davis shouted in shock.

"Is she crazy?!" Veemon shouted before noticing something. "You got to be kidding me..." He deadpanned.

"Unbelievable..." Davis muttered before putting a hand on his face. "Almost gave me a heart attack."

Instead of falling to her death Toka was flying around with a white backpack on with white wings having light blue energy comming out of them keeping her airborn.

"I did it!" Toka shouted smiling her face off. "The experiment is a huge success!"

"Congrats Toka! I'm so proud of you!" Swanmon shouted from the cliff.

"This is mine, my very own invention! I will never give it to anyone else!" Toka said with glee.

 _ **...Somewhere in the EM world...**_

A light blue light was going around the EM world before it felt something and stopped. When it did it took shape of a light blue energy swan with white armor on its chest with a yellow swan symbol on it, it's head was white with a black beak with red eyes.

"This brain wave..." The swan muttered its voice sounding female. "It has the same scent as me." Her eyes twinkled evilly.

 _ **...Back with Davis and Veemon...**_

"Toka seems like she's enjoying herself." Davis said.

"It appears so." Veemon said.

Just then the wave energy on the wings started to fade before they were gone completely.

"Wha? Out of fuel?" Toka said before she started falling down towards the forest.

"Toka!" Swanmon shouted flying off the cliff going after her.

"Oh crap! She fell!" Davis and Veemon shouted before they jumped off as slid down the mountain side to check on Toka. They followed to where Toka landed leaded by the broken branches before they saw her leaning against the tree huffing and puffing with her backpack with wings on one side and Swanmon on the other side.

"I told you to make sure if was fueled up." Swanmon lectured pointing at her with her left wing.

"I know." Toka sighed.

"Thank god you're not hurt." Toka and Swanmon looked to see Davis and Veemon walking towards them smiling in relief.

"Yeah, you're lucky to have been caught by the tree branches." Veemon added in.

"T-Thank you. You're Doji's acquaintance, Davis and his partner Veemon, right?" Toka asked smiling at them before frowning. "Wait, how suspicious, why are you here? Maybe you are a spy after my inventions!"

"A spy? C'mon we're not spies." Davis smiled waving his hands.

"Yeah, we don't look the spy type." Veemon smiled putting his hands behind his head.

"No! That has to be it!" Toka countered making Swanmon shake her head sadly at her partners accusations. "You're waiting for an opportunity to steal my flying jacket! No, no! I will never hand it over!" She said wrapping her hands around her invention protectivaly.

 _"She has major trust issues."_ Davis and Veemon thought sweatdropping.

A grumble sound came from Davis' stomach making him blush in embarrasment, as Veemon snickered, with Swanmon giggling, while Toka blinked in surprise.

"Whoops. Guess I'm a little hungry." Davis chuckled reaching into his pocket and pulling out a chocolate bar and breaking it in half. "Here have some." He offered give Toka a piece but she didn't take thinking it was a trick. "Man, you really are suspicious of everything." Davis chuckled before taking a bite of his own half to show it was fine. "See?" He smiled making Toka smile too as did Veemon and Swanmon.

 _ **...Later...**_

Later as it hit night time Toka and Swanmon were in a car with Davis and Veemon there to see them off.

"I just can't trust other except Swanmon. I know there are a lot of good people out there, but..." Toka muttered before looking at Davis. "You sure you two don't want to get in?"

"We're sure we can get back on our own." Davis grinned.

"Cheer up Toka." Veemon smiled.

"I'll make sure she does." Swanmon waved.

"Thanks, bye." Toka said before driving off leaving Davis and Veemon behind. "Davis sure is a kind person."

"So is Veemon." Swanmon nodded.

"Dangerous, dangerous. Is it really safe to trust people so easily?" A voice said to them.

"That's true." Toka frowned. "That kindness makes him more suspicious. That's true... I can't be eating this!" Toka threw the candy bar out the window.

"Toka you have to learn to trust other besides me y'know." Swanmon said.

"A-Are you going to betray and leave me too?" Toka asked fearfully.

"No Toka." Swanmon said shaking her head. "I will always be by your side no matter what."

"Thanks Swanmon." Toka sighed in relief with Swanmon smiling. "Wait a minute..." Toka looked around the car in fear. "Who said that?! That voice earlier!"

"I-I don't know!" Swanmon said after a second remeber there was another voice.

"It's me." A voice from Toka's silver D-3 making Toka and Swanmon look at it to see the same EM swan from earlier on the screen before it shinned a light blue color blinding them making the car swerv into the side of the mountain.

Back with Davis with him and Veemon fused again they were zooming towards home.

"That was a nice thing you did Davis." Veemon smiled proudly at him.

"Thanks, it always feels good to help others when you can." Veeman smiled.

"Good." Veemon nodded before frowning. _"Still that Toka woman reminds me of a FM lifeform that doesn't trust anyone from Omega-Xis' memories..."_

With Toka and Swanmon they were a field of white light blue energy floating around on their backs.

Suddenly a large light blue flame came in front of them.

"W-Who are you?" Toka and Swanmon asked before the blue turned into the EM swan looking down on them.

"I am Cygnus, a friend of yours from planet FM." The EM swan said.

"A friend..." Toka muttered.

"Don't worry... I will heal you heart's wounds." Cygnus said.

"Will you really heal my partners wounds...?" Swanmon asked.

"Of course." Cygnus said. "Now, become my puppet." Her eyes glowed as Toka's silver D-3 turned into a silver Transer.

 _ **...Next day at AMAKEN...**_

"What? You saw Toka with her flying jacket?" Doji asked Davis as he and Veemon came by and told him and Labramon about Toka invention. "Is that true, Davis?"

"I just happend to be there, it was cool." Davis smiled.

"I vouch for that." Veemon grinnecd raising his hand up.

"She's finally finished it." Labramon said looking at Doji.

"Yeah." Doji said before running off with Labramon behind him.

In her lab with the flying jacket Toka with Swanmon beside her was typing on her computer looking at old satellites around the earth.

"There are so many disused old satellites." Toka smirked.

"That one will do." Swanmon grinned pointing at the one satellite they were looking for.

"Great job Swanmon." Toka said typing on the keyboard. "There. EM-access complete! Now I can punish the co-workers who betrayed me!"

Toka and Swanmon chuckled evilly at that.

"Toka!" Doji said coming in her lab surprising her and Swanmon as they turned to him. "Toka, congratulations on your completion of the flying jacket!"

"We knew you could do it!" Labramon smiled.

Toka got out of her chair in shock while Swanmon stood beside her.

Down at the lobby Davis and Veemon were leaving AMAKEN before they were stopped by an unfreindly sight.

An by unfriendly I mean by Laya and her posse.

"We found you Motomiya/Veemon." Laya and Psychemon smiled with their hands on their hips.

"It seems they were wasting their time out here?" Otto and Datamon theorized.

"Now just give it up and come to school!" Jack and Bearmon said with their arms crossed.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Davis growled before running then jumped up and kicked Jack in the chest knocking him down.

"Yeah!" Veemon leaped up and headbutted Bearmon in the gut as he fell down clutching his gut.

"Jack/Bearmon!" Laya, Otto, Psychemon, and Datamon said.

"See ya!" Davis and Veemon took off as Jack and Bearmon recovered from the sneak attack.

"You're not getting away!" Jack and Bearmon stood up before giving chase to them. When they got close Davis and Veemon turned around as they grabbed one another. "You sure are stubborn!" They gritted.

"And you guys don't know how to leave people the hell alone!" Davis and Veemon seethed.

"Hey leave them alone!" Everyone turned to see the younger Digidestined standing there looking at Laya's group with a frown.

"Not you guys again." Laya moaned as Davis and Veemon jumped away from Jack and Bearmon as their friends came up beside them.

"Why do you guys keep interferring?" Psychemon asked.

"Because Davis and Veemon are our friends!" Cody and Armdillomon protested.

"And if they don't want to go to school we'll accept that!" Yolei and Hawkmon shouted.

"Especially if they shouldn't be have to forced to go!" Ken and Wormmon said.

"Thanks guys, we appreciate it." Davis and Veemon smiled.

"No prob." Tk and Patamon grinned.

"We'll always have your back." Kari and Gatomon swore smiling.

"Well this isn't going well as planned." Otto said pushing up his glasses.

"I agree." Datamon nodded.

Back at the lab Doji mentioned something to Toka that shocked her.

"No way, you want me to present this at a convention?" Toka asked gesturing to her flying jacket smiling.

"That's right." Doji smiled nodding his head. "The use of an anti-gravity flying system is the dream of humanity. If you present this, your talent as an engineer will be recognized."

Toka frowned before looking down.

"What's wrong Toka?" Doji asked.

"How do you know about the flying jacket?" Toka asked.

"Everyone knows." Doji laughed.

"Yeah, you're kinda bad at hiding things." Labramon chuckled.

They stopped smiling when Toka and Swanmon glared at them.

"I see! Even you are trying to betray me and steal my invention!" Toka growled.

"I don't take to kindly when my Toka is being used." Swanmon frowned.

Suddenly Toka and Swanmon both glowed light blue.

"Toka/Swanmon?!" Doji and Labramon said stunned by what they were seeing.

"That's right, this planet is filled with traitors." Cygnus said in Toka's Transer. "Mankind is your enemy!"

The Transer shinned light blue as Toka and Swanmon roared blinding Doji and Labramon before an explosion went off as smoke come out the window and making the whole station rumble as the Digidestined and Laya's group fall down on the ground.

"An explosion at AMAKEN?!" Davis shouted sitting up.

Suddenly a light blue light zoomed out of the window before landing on a rocket, when it faded it showed someone that looked like Cygnus Wing except the armor was a light gray color, the suit was purple on the arms, ankles, and body instead of blue, the face was a light purple color, there was long silver hair comming out of the back of the helmet, and it looked like a female with her arms crossed.

"What the hell is she?" Laya asked as both groups were looking at the swan woman.

"No idea." Psychemon muttered.

"Cygnus!" Veemon whispered.

Davis heard him and looked around to see everyone's attention was on the swan women before he grabbed Veemon and left before going behind a building.

"Veemon, is that someone Omega-Xis knew?" Davis asked him once they were in the clear.

"Yeah, a past comrade from the planet FM." Veemon nodded. "Cygnus has combined with a human!"

"Damn!" Davis gritted before he and Veemon looked around the corner at the swan woman.

"Doji, I shall punish you!" The swan woman frowned. "You shall perish with your lab!" She then flapped her wings and fired razor sharp light gray feathers at the AMAKEN building making all the workers run out of it in fear and terror.

"Doji/Labramon!" Davis and Veemon shouted seeing them come out with a male worker helping Doji as Labramon was beside him.

"Davis/Veemon!" Doji and Labramon said noticing them.

More explosions went off making everyone run that included Laya's group and the younger Digidestined as well.

"Toka transformed?" Davis and Veemon asked as Doji and Labramon told them who that swan woman was.

"There's no mistake, we saw it with our own eyes." Doji and Labramon confirmed nodding before another explosion went off.

"We have to stop Toka." Veemon whispered.

"Right." Davis nodded before looking back at Doji. "We'll go get some help!" He and Veemon took off before Doji or Labramon could say anything.

"Davis/Veemon!" Doji and Labramon called out to them.

Davis and Veemon hide behind an engine once they made sure no one was around.

"Veemon, time to EM Wave Change!" Davis said.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Let's go Davis!" Veemon nodded.

"EM Wave Change! Davis Motomiya On-Air!" Davis said as he and Veemon combined into Veeman before appearing behind Toka. "That's enough from you Cygnus!" Veeman shouted gainging Toka and everybody elses attention.

"It's Veeman!" Laya shouted smiling as her group and the younger Digidestined stopped by the fence.

"He's here." Kari said looking at him.

"That familiar wave energy... You're Omega-Xis!" Toka said turning fully around to him.

"Sorry. but I only have his energy and memories after he died before fusing with me, Cygnus!" Veemon said.

"I will have you call me Swan Wing in this form." Toka said now being called Swan Wing. "I am pleased to meet you."

"Then you'll call me Veeman in this form!" Veeman stated getting in a battle position.

"Very well. Now, hand over the key to Andromeda!" Swan Wing said.

"Sorry don't know what key you're talking about." Veemon said.

"But if it has something to do with why Omega-Xis sacrificed himself to keep away from you guys, you aren't getting it." Veeman said.

"Very well then, I will destroy you, what's left of a traitor, along with this lab that is filled with traitors! Swan Feather!" Swan Wing proclaimed before flapping her wings forward and fired more razor sharp light gray feathers at Veeman.

Veeman dodged them moving left and right at amazing speed before he jumped towards Swan Wing and fired at her with his Vee Buster launching a purple energy shot but Swan Wing flew up dodging it. Veeman jumped from building to building as Swan Wing turned around and flew at him.

Veeman raised Veemon back to punch her as Swan Wing sharped her wings to slice him everyone watched as they clashed passing by each other when Veeman landed and Swan Wing turned around to face him both had scratches appear on their armor, for Veeman it was his left shoulder and Swan Wing it was under her right wing.

"My Veeman's been hit." Laya said with worry.

"They're evenly matched." Kari frowned.

"That woman named Swan Wing is strong." Otto said.

"You're going easy on her, Davis. Why are you holding back?" Veemon asked.

"Well, if I beat her, then Toka will be hurt too." Veeman said.

"It's the opposite of what you think! The only way to save the fused human is to beat her!" Veemon explained.

"Beat me? That's impossible!" Swan Wing scoffed before firing her Swan Feather attack at Veeman again but he jumped back having the attak miss him.

"Battle Card! Predation! Gatling Gun!" Veemon ate the card becomming a gatling gun before Veeman fired orange barrage of energies at Swan Wing nailing her body making her stumble back in the air still airborn.

"Veeman! You're wonderful!" Laya cheered blushing.

"Keep it up!" Psychemon yelled.

"Yeah! Keep shooting her!" Jack, Bearmon, Otto, and Datamon shouted.

"These guys really seem to be going at it." Kari mummered.

"Veeman and the other individual, surrender peacefully!" Both gangs looked to see the Z Force Police with Kordin holding their suckers with them.

But it went ignored as Veeman kept firing at Swan Wing her who closed her wings around her like a shield blocking all the shots making them ricochet off her wings near the area where the Z Force Police were making them stumble and back away from the fight.

"Someone is in the middle of a battle outside." Doji said as he, Labramon, and a few workers were inside the building trying to figure out what's wrong. "What's going on?!"

Veeman kept firing as Swan Wing spread her wings and flew up higher in the air as Veeman's attack stopped.

"Now it's my turn!" Swan Wing said before spinning around in a light gray tornado. "Dancing Swan!" She flew towards Veeman and sucking him in it before he got pounded all around his body before he was knocked down to the ground. "Now have a taste of this! Migratory Birds!"

Swan Wing put her hands together and fired three swan viruses two black and one white at Veeman. Veemon changed back from the gatling gun before Veeman position him and fired his Vee Buster at them but they swiftly moved out the way.

"These things are fast!" Veeman growled.

"You shall play with my minoins, Veeman, and during that time, I will see this place gets what it deserves." Swan Wing said before she flew up in the air leaving the battle field.

"Swan Wing is getting away!" Veeman shouted.

Before he could go after her the three swan minons tackeld Veeman to the ground making him skid on his back. Veeman got up as the swan minions charged at him again, but they were stopped as Kordin came trying to suck them into his sucker but it wasn't doing anything.

Veeman fired his Vee Buster shooting all three defeated them as Kordin fell down from the sudden stop of him trying to capture the swan minions.

"Veemon, just what did Swan Wing mean when she said this place will get what it deserves?" Veeman asked his left hand pal.

"Sir we have a problem!" A male worker said in the building.

"What is it?" Doji asked.

"An old abandoned satellite is coming down towards Earth!" The male worker said.

"What?!" Doji exclaimed.

"A satellite is..." Veemon gritted.

"Coming down?! Impossible!" Kordin shouted.

"There are only seven minutes and thirty seconds until crash! Everyone, run away quickly!" Labramon announced through the speakers as everyone did just that.

"Evacuate now! Hurry!" Kordin said to him men and civillians.

"Swan Wing is controlling the satellite." Veemon said. "We're going too!"

"But how?" Veeman asked.

"We're going to use the same method she used!" Veemon said.

"Got it!" Veeman nodded. "The wave road that leads to the satellite." He jumped on the wave road before looking around before seeing the right one connected to an antenna. "I see it." Veeman jumped towards the wave road before zooming up in the air towards the satellite.

"Veeman is going into space...?" Kordin said looking at his Transer before lookin up in confusion.

As Veeman got closer he saw the satellite turning as it was coming closer to the earth as he came towards its system.

"I will not let you get in the way, Veeman!" Veeman looked beside him to see Swan Wing standing there. An astral image of Toka came out in front of her before Veemon could say anything.

"This is only the beginning..." Toka said. "I am going to destroy this planet filled with traitors!"

"Toka..." Veeman frowned.

Back at the lab Doji was trying all he could to stop the satellite, but nothing was working.

"It's no use. I can't control the satellite." Doji said sighing in defeat.

"Only six minutes left." Labramon gritted looking at the screen.

"Toka, why can't you believe in people?!" Veeman asked.

"I've realized it. Trechery is an instinct of mankind and that such a species should be wiped out of the universe!"

"Oh shut the hell up!" Veemon shouted. "Trechery is an instinct of man? Then what would you call what Davis did for you?" That made Toka's eyes widen in surprise. "He was starving, but he was willing to share his food with you."

Toka remembered that making her feel bad before she shouted.

"My body, my freedom!" Swan Wing shouted as Toka was fighting for control.

"Swan Wing is fighting for control with Cygnus!" Veeman said.

"Davis! Now!" Veemon shouted.

"Battle Card! Predation! Cannon!" Veemon ate the card becomming a blue cannon with a black barrel.

"I won't let you!" Swan Wing said with Cygnus back in control. "Dancing Swan!" She came towards Veeman in a light gray tornado.

"Shoot!" Veeman and Veemon shouted as a large yellow energy shot out of the cannon and nailed her making Swan Wing turn back into Toka and Swanmon with feather around them. "Toka/Swanmon!" They shouted smiling seeing they were ok.

"Davis, your kindness back then was the real thing. I am so ashamed of myself for not trying to believe in it." Toka said looking down.

"As long as you learn that you can trust others that's all that matters." Swanmon smiled at her partner making Toka smile too.

Veeman and Veemon smiled at that, thinking things were gonna be ok.

Until the feathers started going towards Toka and Swanmon making they shout in pain as they held their heads glowing light blue.

"Toka! Swanmon!" Veeman shouted.

"Damn, she's still alive!" Veemon growled.

The glow went down to show they became Swan Wing again.

"S-Swan Wing! Cygnus you bastard!" Veeman growled.

"This woman and her partner are quite comfortable to use. So I will be using them a bit longer." Swan Wing smirked making Veeman grit his teeth in anger. "Veeman! Today's debt will certainly be repaid one day!" She said before zooming out of the satellite in light blue energy.

"Get back here!" Veeman shouted about to go after her.

"Davis, the satellite first!" Veemon reminded him making Veeman stop.

"Right." Veeman nodded.

"Only three minutes left." Doji and Labramon said in worryment.

"How can be stop this thing?" Veeman asked.

"I don't know. Now that it's all the way here, it can't be stopped." Veemon gritted.

"Only two minutes and thirty seconds left!" Doji and Labramon said slamming their hands down on the dashboard.

Davis looked around the statellite to see the thing was breaking apart as it entered the earth, but as it was Veeman got an idea.

"That's it!" Veeman realized jumping off the satellite.

"Less than a mintue left." Doji and Labramon said.

"Vee Buster!" Veeman shouted firing the tail of the satellite breaking it off as it fell downwards before it broke off into pieces away from the AMAKEN space station and fell into the ocean away from harm.

"I-Its disappeared." Doji muttered.

"We're saved." Labramon said as he and Doji sighed in major releif.

"Veeman... is he friend or foe?" Kordin wondered knowing Veeman saved AMAKEN.

 _ **...Later in the afternoon...**_

Davis and Veemon were walking near the dock taking a short cut home.

"Don't worry." Veemon said making Davis look at him. "Cygnus will show up again, coming after that Andromeda's Key she was talking about. There will certainly be another chance to face her."

"Veemon do you know exactly what the Andromeda's Key is?" Davis asked.

"All I know is that it's super important that the other FM lifeforms don't get their hands on it and that's it." Veemon responded making Davis grunt in annoyance at the things he and Veemon barley know before looked at the sky.

"We're definately going to save Toka and Swanmon." Davis swore.

"On that you can bet on it." Veemon agreed.


	3. Rampaging Armadillo Fire and Bear Claws

Chapter 3: Rampaging Armadillo Fire and Bear Claws

It was another day in Odaiba we come to the Motomiya residence where in Davis' room we find him and Veemon doing their homework or watching tv.

"36 carry the diameter around 3 and multiply by 2..." Davis muttered working on a problem.

"C'mon Spidey and Kid Arachnid whoop Doc Ock and Vulture's ass!" Veemon shouted.

Davis finished his homework and sighed leaning back on his chair." You're liking that Ultimate Spider-Man way too much." He said looking at his parnter.

"Hey! Spider-Man is kick ass dope son!" Veemon said looking back at Davis.

"Jun! I told you not to let Veemon listen to anymore of your rap music!" Davis shouted.

"I tried! He always finds my stash!" Jun's voice came from the living room.

"Hehe, sorry. Slip of the tongue." Veemon chuckled.

"Whatever." Davis said setting the chair down. Something caught his attention making him look to see it was a photo of him and his team. It was right after they defeated Armageddemon. Davis was in the middle having his arms around Kari's waist and Ken's shoulders smiling like a loon, Kari was on his right laughing her face her hands resting on Davis', Ken was on his left chuckling, Yolei was beside Ken arms wrapped around his own giggling, Tk was beside Kari grinning shaking his head, and Cody was beside Tk smiling. In front of them were the Digimon, Veemon was giving a peace sign at the camera with his left hand smiling, Gatomon was on his right resting her left arm on his shoulder grinning, Wormmon was his left waving his right arm, Hawkmon was beside Wormming nodding his head grinning, Patamon was beside Gatomon flying and laughing, and Armadillomon was beside Patamon chuckling. Davis looked at the picture of them with a soft smile. "Even if my made fun of me sometime, they always had my back."

 _"Because Davis and Veemon are our friends!" Cody and Armdillomon protested._

 _"And if they don't want to go to school we'll accept that!" Yolei and Hawkmon shouted._

 _"Especially if they shouldn't be have to forced to go!" Ken and Wormmon said._

 _"No prob." Tk and Patamon grinned._

 _"We'll always have your back." Kari and Gatomon swore smiling._

 _"Whenever you're sad or in trouble a friend can talk to you, and fight from time to time then laugh about it afterwords." Doji said._

Remembering how supportive they have been of him and what Doji said made Davis have a revelation.

 _"Man, I'm such a dumbass."_ Naruto chuckled softly before he turned to Veemon who was watching his show end. "Hey Veemon."

"What's up, Davis?" Veemon asked.

"I got a surprise you us tomorrow." Davis grinned.

"What is it?" Veemon wondered raising a brow.

"You'll just have to wait." Davis said.

"Davis! Veemon! Time for dinner!" Gina voice came from the kitchen.

"Okay." Davis and Veemon said getting up and heading towards the door.

 _ **...The next day...**_

Laya, Psychemon, Otto, Datamon, Jake, and Bearmon were walking towards Davis' apartment.

"Say your prayers, Davis Motomiya! Today will be the day I will have you come to school, no matter what!" Laya declared raising her fists up.

"You said it Laya." Psychemon nodded.

"Man, what a guy! Laya goes through the trouble of coming to pick him up everyday and still..." Jack growled.

"And that partner of his is just as stubborn." Bearmon seethed.

"Today will be different, he will come with us." Otto said pushing up his glasses.

"Affirmative." Datamon said.

Laya stood in front of the door and took a deep breath and went to knock on it,

Only for the door to burst open knocking Laya out the way as Davis came out with sky blue skates on his feet having his backpack on his back and Veemon on his right shoulder.

"We're off you guys!" Davis yelled smiling.

"See you when we get home!" Veemon waved laughing.

Jack, Gina, and Jun came out the door watching the duo leave.

"I don't know why, but I'm glad Davis suddenly wanted to go to school." Jack smiled.

"He seems to be in better spirit." Gina giggled.

"I think we have our Davis back." Jun chuckled.

The three Motomiya turned their heads when they saw Laya and her gang looking in shock.

"Hmmm?"

 _ **...At Odaiba Middle School...**_

"So you guys plan on doing anything after school?" Tk asked.

"I got some kendo lesson with my grandpa." Cody said.

"Yeah, he's getting better and better. Cody's like a samurai." Armadillomon said.

"Sounds like those lessons are paying off." Patamon said.

"I'm not looking forward to my next class." Yolei moaned slamming her head against the locker.

"How come?" Ken asked.

"There's a teacher that's out to get Yolei, always trying to make her look bad and stupid." Kari answered.

"Sounds like they have it out for Yolei." Wormmong said.

"It's for a petty reason." Gatomon said.

"The teacher's only doing it since Yolei solved a problem they couldn't do." Hawkmon said.

"Not my fault I'm smarter than them." Yolei huffed.

"I think they're just jealous of Yolei's superior intellegect."

"Thank you! Someone who get's it!" Yolei shouted throwing her hands up. She then looked confused. "Wait who said that?"

"Me." Everyone turned around to see Davis was standing there with Veemon still on his shoulder both smiling at them. "Hey guys."

"D-Davis... you're here." Kari stuttered.

"That's right, I'm back." Davis said.

"Not that we're not happy to see you, but why _are_ you back?" Cody asked.

"Well yesterday I came with a realization I should've had months ago." Davis said.

"And what's that?" Tk asked.

"I realized that when I was mourning over the lost of my Uncle Dom you guys have always been there to try and cheer me up and pick me back on my feet. You guys are my friends and even though I brushed you guys off, you still stood by my side and didn't try to push me to come back. So what I'm trying to say is, thanks for putting up with me. And I'm happy to call you guys my friends." Davis said giving them a soft smile making the gang smile back at him.

"Oh! I can't take it anymore, c'mere!" Yolei rushed at Davis and gave him one big hug making Davis grunt but smile all the same, luckly Veemon jumped off before that. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too, Yolei." Davis chuckled.

Once Yolei put him down Cody walked towards him.

"I know losing a family member is hard, but the best thing you can do is try to live for them." Cody smiled.

"Thanks for that Cody." Davis grinned patting him on the head making Cody smile more.

"I've got to say, not having you around made me appreciate you all the more, bro." Ken said walking up to him.

"I know the feeling Ken." Davis laughed as the two hugged brotherly.

Davis walked toward Tk and they both just stood there they stuck their hands out and shook.

"Glad to have you back, Davis." Tk smiled.

"Glade to be back, Tk." Davis smiled.

They let go of each others hand and Davis walked towards Kari and stopped in front of her.

"Hi." Davis said.

"Hi." Kari said.

Not needing to say anything else Davis and Kari hugged each other holding on tightly.

"I missed you. I'm so sorry for not being there for you." Kari whispered.

"I missed you too. And I'm sorry for ignoring you and the others all this time." Davis whispered back.

"I guess you're going to be sticking around, huh Veemon?" Hawk grinned.

"You betcha. Let me tell ya, I was shocked when Davis told me he wanted to come back to school." Veemon chuckled.

"Well it's good that we're going to see you around a lot more." Patamon said.

"Sho'nuff buddy." Armdillomon nodded.

"Group's gonna feel the same now that you're back." Wormmon said.

"On that we all can agree on." Gatomon smiled wrapping her right arm around Veemon's shoulders.

"We better head on to class before we're late." Davis said as everyone nodded their heads, told their partners they see later and walked on off.

The group made it to class and sat down to their desks that were around each other.

"Feels kinda weird, now that I'm back." Davis said.

"Well yeah, you've been done for 2 months dude." Tk chuckled.

"Don't worry Davis, we'll help you feel familiar back here." Kari assured.

Laya suddenly came up to Davis with her eyes sparkling in happiness.

"I'm so proud of you Davis! You finally came to school!" Laya smiled.

"I didn't really do it for you." Davis deadpanned sweatdropping.

"Well I see everyone in class is present!" A female teached said before looking at Davis. "Davis, if there is something you don't understand, just ask someone, okay?"

"Okay." Davis nodded.

"I will leave it up to you, Laya." The teacher said looking at Laya.

"Leave it to me." Laya said.

 _"Why her?!"_ The gang thought in dispair.

 _ **...With the Digimon...**_

The Digimon were currently sitting in a tree chilling out while their partners were in class.

"So wait, you're saying that Digimon are now alllowed on school grounds?" Veemon asked sitting down on a branch wiith his back against the trunk.

"Yeppers." Armadillomon said lying on his back on a branch.

"Given the fact you wouldn't know cause you've only been here to get Davis' assignments it's not that surprising." Hawkmon said sitting on a branch crisscrossed.

"Yeah, the teachers have even set up a common area for the students to hang out with their partners. Along with new areas they set up as well." Wormmon said hanging upside down from a branch on his web.

"You'd be surprised with what's changed in just 2 months." Gatomon said lying down on a branch like a cat would about to take a nap.

"Wonder how Davis would react to it?" Veemon wondered.

 _ **...A few hours later; around lunch time...**_

Davis and the gang along with their Digimon were on the roof hanging out after they finished their lunch.

"I still can't believe of the new places around here." Davis said.

"Well the school did plan on having a few construction around here for awhile now." Yolei said.

"Yeah, from what I saw when me and my family moved over here they were adding new places. Heck I heard they're doing it in all the schools." Ken said.

"I think it was said something about making school more enjoyable." Cody said.

"I thought it was a place for you to learn about the world." Hawkmon said.

"It is, but that doesn't stop it from being boring." Tk said.

"Davis got a vacation from it for 2 months." Kari teased.

"Hey homeschooling wasn't all that cracked up to be. As soon as you got done with your work you get alot of free time to yourself. I mean sure it's good, but after awhile when you've run out of things to do it get's dull. The only good thing about it is that I was able to make myself smarter." Davis said.

"What about all your video games?" Patamon asked.

"Beat every last one of them. 15 times, actually." Davis said.

"Talk about killing time." Wormmon said.

"I hear that." Armadillomon said.

"Yeah, I pretty much play them now." Veemon said.

"Knowing you you'll turn into a game-nut like Davis." Gatomon grinned.

That got everyone laughing.

"What are you doing out here?" The gang got up and turned around to see Laya and her gang with her as Jake was carrying a stack of papers and books.

"Just hanging out with my friends." Davis answered.

"What's with the books and paper?" Cody asked.

"They're all the notes up to yesterday. It would be a problem if you got behind on your studies, right?" Laya grinned crossing her arms as Jake set the books down beside Davis.

"Look, I've been studying at home. So while I appreciate it, I don't really need this." Davis said placing his hands on his hips.

"What? Are you planning to put the Class President's kindness to waste?" Jake growled grabbing Davis' hoodie and lifted him up.

"Back off fatass!" Davis seethed trying to prive Jack's hands off.

"Let him go!" Veemon headbutted Jake in the gut knocking him down to the ground as Davis landed on his feet. "I'm getting sick and tired of you grabbing my partner."

"Why you...!" Bearmon said about to attack.

"Okay, everyone calm down." Laya said seeing everyone get off on the wrong foot. "I saw earlier you were a little lost. It's natural since you haven't been at school." Laya walked to Davis and grabbed his left hand. "So I will show you around. C'mon."

"H-Hey!" Davis said as Laya started to pull him away as Veemon and Psychemon were behind them.

"This girl." Kari muttered as everyone started to follow them.

Laya showed Davis around every new place he wasn't familiar with, some places got his attention others didn't.

"Next I'll show you our planetarium." Laya said.

"The school has a planetarium?" Davis asked.

"You'll see." Laya grinned.

They came into a hi-tech planetarium where Laya led Davis to the controls. Laya typed in some stuff and showed stars and planets wowing Davis.

"Cool." Veemon smiled.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Psychemon grinned.

"You want to try?" Laya asked.

"Sure." Davis nodded.

Away from them were the Digidestined and Laya's group.

"Seriously, why is Laya bothering with a guy like that?" Jake grumbled.

"It's obviously for getting more status." Otto said pushing his glasses up. "By helping Davis around the school, her status goes up."

"With the rate it goes, becoming the student council president isn't just a dream." Datamon stated.

"Figures it's all about her status." Yolei huffed.

"That Laya is becoming real sleazy." Tk said crossing his arms.

"She's never that kind to me like that... I'm envious..." Jake muttered. He noticed a soccer ball near his foot and kicked it away in anger. It soared through the air and was heading towards Davis and Laya.

"Incomming!" Laya shouted seeing the ball at the last minute.

Davis slammed his knee up making the ball bounce up in the air before he started dribling it in impressive ways before he made it land in his hands.

"Nice moves." Laya smiled impressed.

"Well I do have some mad soccer skills under my belt." Davis stated proudly.

"Ooh, is Jake jealous of Davis?" Otto teased.

"Shut up!" Jake exclaimed blushing turning his head away.

"Well I see you have things handled here, I'm going to go walk around." Veemon said leaving the planetarium.

 _ **...In the EM world...**_

Two shadowy figure were zooming through trying to follow a wave pattern they've been feeling. They both had energies overlapping their bodies. One was orange and the other was brown.

"I can feel we're getting closer." The shadowy figure with the orange energy said in a male voice.

"Wait, look." The shadowy figure with the brown energy said in a male voice with a growl pointing to the field where Veemon was walking. "It's coming from him."

"He has the same feeling as Omega-Xis. Let's get him!" The shadowy figure with the orange energy shot off towards Veemon.

"I can't wait to see how this turned out." The shadowy figure with the brown energy said in annoyance.

 _ **...With Veemon...**_

I can't get a read on that Laya girl. But she seems to have honest intentions for Davis dispite how she's going about it." Veemon said with his hands behind his head. He then sighed in content and looked up at the clouds. "Y'know it's nice to just kick back and relax for a day."

Suddenly his instincts kicked in making Veemon leaped forward and rolled on to the ground dodging a figure that tried to crash into him, when he got to his feet he looked behind him to see the figure in the air show theirselves. It was being made of fire in a shape of a buff body with arms and a tail wearing red armor on its shoulders and head with a yellow bull symbol on it, along with a grey snout and red eyes tha had flamming bulls horns coming out of the sides of it head.

"Wait a sec..." Veemon muttered getting flashes in his head of the figure in front of him. "You're Taurus!"

"Yes! And you have the same EM wave pattern as that traitor Omega-Xis! Meaning you're his Digimon counter part and that you two have fused!" Taurus said crossing his arms. "And if that's the case then you can hand over the Andromeda key!"

"Sorry don't have it." Veemon said standing up.

"Liar! If you won't hand it over, then I'll just have to defeat you and take it!" Taurus said before flying at Veemon who got ready.

 _ **...With Davis and the others...**_

"And... if I do this..." Davis said putting in codes and coordinates that showed different galaxies and planets wowing everyone.

"Amazing." Laya said.

"Hey Laya, where do you want me to put these books and stuff?" Jake asked.

"Just put them on Davis' desk." Laya said.

"Wha.. but... okay." Jake muttered walking away with Bearmon beside him.

"Y'know these are galaxies and planets not found yet by earth." Otto said.

"How'd you know where to find them, Davis?" Ken asked.

"Well my Uncle Dom would always show me everything about space. He told me it was a gateway to another world. Even though space isn't my cup of tea Dom always made it fun whenever he explained it to me. He always showed me what he found thanks to his research." Davis smiled fondly at the memory.

"You must miss him very much." Laya said placing her hand on Davis' shoulder.

"Yeah..." Davis muttered.

"Well the best thing you can do is live for him, and never forget the memories you have of him. That way he will always be a part of you." Laya said.

"Thanks, Laya." Davis smiled looking at her. "Y'know you can be pretty nice when you want to be."

"I know I come off as a annoying person, but that's only because I try to help people with their problems." Laya said looking forward. "Not that long ago I lost my aunt in an accident too."

"Really?" Davis said.

"Yeah, it was right after the whole thing with that MaloMyotismon creep that my family got a call about our aunt. She was a geologist studying the world for mankind to understand the earth better, then one day a cave collasped on her and her team. The workers came out fine, but my aunt, she died protecting one of her co-workers. When I found out I was devastated and shut myself off from everyone even my friends. Then one day I got Psychemon, I tried to push her away telling myself I didn't need anyone, but then Psychemon explained it to me just like I did for you that all along as you hold the memory of your loved ones, they never really die and they will always be in your heart." Laya said placing her hands on her chest.

"Wow. You and me aren't so different." Davis smiled.

"Even if we find ourselves in the dark, we have to remember we have our friends to help pull us out." Laya said looking at Davis.

"Yeah, you're right." Davis nodded.

"As long as you remember that you'll always have a friend in us." Psychemon smiled.

"I guess Laya isn't such a bad girl afterall." Cody said.

"Real shocker." Wormmon said.

"Yeah, Laya is like a big sister to me so we always try to look out for one another." Otto smiled.

 _ **...Back with Veemon...**_

Veemon and Taurus slammed into each other trying to overpower the other til Veemon incased his hands with EM energy turning them into claws before he swiped at Taurus' face with his right claw before turning around and backkicked him with his left leg. He jumped back before he leaped at Taurus and slammed his head into his gut knocking him down to the ground.

Growling in annoyance Taurus got and rushed at Veemon and slammed his right shoulder into Veemon's making him stumble back before he was punched in the gut that made him bend over, the fire bull FM life form then raised his fists up and slammed them into Veemon's head knocking him down to the ground. Taurus then started pummeling Veemon as he was down making the Digimon go deeper and deeper into the ground.

Veemon then leaped up and highkicked Taurus under his chin knocking him back as the Digimon backflipped and landed on his feet before jumping towards his opponents and punched him left and right then twirled arond to kick him with his right leg, but Taurus grabbed his leg before punching Veemon in the chest who blocked it with his arms and the two leaped back from each other.

"Had enough Digimon?" Taurus asked.

"Not on your life, pal." Veemon said.

Taurus then flew up in the air as Veemon incased his whole body in EM energy vanishing from the world to fight him in the EM world.

As they were battling it out the gang came out to walk the grounds after leaving the plantarium.

"Y'know with the way you added in new planets, galaxies, and solar systems you might have a future in astrology." Laya said.

"She might be right about that, Davis." Kari giggled.

"I don't know about that." Davis laughed.

"I wonder where Veemon went to." Gatomon wondered.

"I would'nt worry about him. I'll bet he'll turn up before we know it." Patamon said.

Otto suddenly saw something out the corner of his eye.

"What the?" Otto said getting everyone's attention. "What's that?" He pointed.

Everyone looked to where Otto was pointing and saw two invisble forces slamming into each other.

Feeling something was wrong Davis pulled his goggled over his eyes and saw Veemon and Taurus battling.

As they clashed again they slammed their hands together trying to one up the other. Taurus headbutted Veemon in the head making him go back, Taurus leaped in the air before charging at Veemon and talked him in the ground towards a bench. Veemon groaned getting up before Taurus was on him again tackling him again and then flipped him over his head making Veemon roll around on the ground. As Veemon got up again Taurus made a large fireball in his hands before he threw it at Veemon blasting him into a tree and slid down to the ground.

"D-Dammit..." Veemon groaned.

"I have more power than any other from Planet FM. You have no chance of winning!" Taurus said crossing his arms.

"Saids you! I won't lose to you!" Veemon growled getting up. "From what I have of Omega-Xis' memories, all you have is power, nothing else!"

"What was that?!" Taurus demanded.

"Here! I'll show you!" Veemon said incasing himself in green energy before he zoomed forward and was in front of Taurus surprising him. Veemon kicked Taurus up in the air and followed him punching and kicking him all over his body really fast-like, he then flew over him and slammed his feet into his back knocking him to the ground. Veemon flew towards the ground beside Taurus before he twirled around and backkicked him in the face with his left leg making him twirl around and slammed into the wall beside the gang. "How you like that? You can't keep up with my speed, and thanks to Omega-Xis it's doubled." Veemon smirked.

"That that little..." Taurus growled.

"Whoa, do you guys see that?" Armadillomon breathed.

"What?" Datamon asked.

"I can see some kind of flamming bull." Armadillomon said.

"You mean one of those invisble forces?" Hawkmon asked.

"Wait I think I can see too. Or at least it's still invisble and looks like a bull." Cody said trying to see it.

 _"That Digimon can see me? Then he must be my Digimon counterpart. And that human, he has the same wave patterns as me."_ Taurus thought before he chuckled. _"This might work out in my favor."_

 _"Why is that thing looking at Cody and Armadillomon?"_ Davis wondered getting a bad feeling.

"C'mere!" Taurus shouted rushing towards them.

"Cody! Armadillomon! Watch out!" Davis shouted.

"Huh?!" Cody and Armadillomon said, but it was too late.

Taurus went into Armadillomon's body making his eyes glaze over in a blank-like state before he went into Cody's body and his eyes did the same, then Cody's D-3 turned into a yellow Transer that was on his left arm before they suddenly vanished before everyone's eyes.

"Cody!" Yolei shouted.

"Armadillomon!" Wormmon yelled.

"They disappeared!" Tk exclaimed.

"EM Wave Change! Cody Hida On-Air!" Cody said as armor started to appear on his body before a flash of light covered his whole form, when it vanished and showed him his body looked like Taurus Fire's except the armor was yellow, had black spiked braclets on his wrists and ankles, the extra armor on his arms were purple producing gold flames, his feet looked like Ankylomon's, the spike on his knees were black, the grey chest armor was there except the lines were colored purple, on his back was Ankylomon's shell with his tail coming out from under the shell, his head still had the snout but the armor looked like Ankylomon's except the horns looked like a bulls and his eyes were green with black pupils. "Armadillo Fire!"

"No way!" Davis breathed.

"What is it?" Kari asked.

"Gold Fire Breath!" Armadillo Fire fired gold flames from his snout towards Veemon.

"AAAAAUGGH!" Veemon shouted as the flames incased his whole body and threw him towards the woods section on the field.

"No!" Davis shouted.

"What going on?" Datamon asked.

Suddenly Armadillo Fire appeared in front of the group frightening them as they all huddled up together.

"Wh-What is that?" Laya stuttered in fear.

"That's Cody and Armadillomon!" Davis growled.

"What?!" Yolei shouted.

"They've been taken over by a monster!" Davis said.

"No way!" Psychemon said.

"You knew about EM Wave Change, Taurus?!" Veemon groaned trying to get up.

"As I am now I'm not Taurus, I am Armadillo Fire!" Armadillo Fire roared before he launched golden fire from him snout everywhere making everyone run to try and take cover.

"Give me back my friends!" Davis demanded charging at Armadillo Fire.

"Get lost!" Armadillo Fire yelled backhanding Davis making him soar towards the trees.

"Davis!" Kari shouted.

"We gotta keep moving!" Gatomon said.

"Davis! You ok?" Veemon asked appearing in the real world and was beside Davis who was leaning against a tree having slammed into it.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Davis groaned getting up. "But first we have to save Cody and Armadillomon."

"I'm with you!" Veemon nodded getting ready.

"Then let's do this. EM Wave Change! Davis Motomiya On-Air!" Davis shouted as he and Veemon vanished into a light, when it died down Veeman was in his place. Seeing that Armadillo Fire was still firing golden flames Veeman leaped at him and kicked him in the back of his head making Armadillo Fire stop and looked behind him to see Veeman backflipped and landed a few feet away from him.

"So you EM Wave Changed, huh counterpart of Omega-Xis?" Armadillo Fire asked.

"The name is Veeman in this form!" Veemon said.

"Vee, so Cody and Armadillomon were taken over by this Taurus guy?" Veeman asked.

"Yeah, to power up Taurus completely fused with Cody and Armadillomon. It was the same with Swan Wing." Veemon said before turning to Veeman. "Saving them with be impossible until we defeat Armadillo Fire."

"Right!" Veeman nodded before looking at Armadillo Fire. "Get ready Armadillo Fire, cause I am going to defeat you!"

"Defeat me? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Armadillo Fire said smugly snorting golden flames out of his snout. "I will defeat you and take back the Andromeda key!" Armadillo Fire skidded his right foot up like he was preparing to charge. "Armadillo Tackle!" Armadillo Fire charged in a shoulder tackle but Veeman jumped over him and landed behind him and turned around to see Armadillo Fire make a u-turn to charge at Veeman again. but he rolled out the way.

"You're too slow." Veeman smirked.

"Oh yeah! Try this on for size!" Armadillo Fire challenged as he curled up in a ball and rolled in place while jetted golden flames from arm armor. "Armadillo Gyro Roll!" He rocketed himself at Veemon who barely had time to dodge as the attack was faster that his other one. "Took you by surprise didn't I!" Armadillo Fire mocked before turned rolled and began rolling at Veeman again making him dodge his attacks again and again tearing up the field.

"Even if you EM Wave Changed, all you do is charge in, relying on your strength. You're attacks are a single pattern." Veemon said.

"Oh really?" Armadillo Fire chuckled before he uncurled himself and jumped up in the air and surrounded gold flames around his right fist. "Fire Punch!" Armadillo Fire charged at Veeman and punched him, but Veeman jumped back in the air.

"Now!" Veemon said.

"Right! Vee Buster!" Veeman fired purple energy shots from Veemon pelting Armadillo Fire's body making him groan in pain as dust started to cover his body. When Veeman landed Armadillo Fire jumped out of the dust with his left arms surrounded by golden flames. Veeman was about to move til he saw the Digidestined, Laya, Otto, and the Digimon taking cover behind a tree hearing all the commotion of the battle. "Damn, can't move or else they'll get hit." Veeman swore before he pulled out a card and threw it up. "Battle Card! Predation! Sword!" Veemon ate the card and became a sword before Veeman used the sword to block the punch from Armadillo Fire but it made him skid back to where the group was getting their attention.

"Veeman!" Laya gushed hearted around her eyes making everyone sweatdrop.

"Quick! Get away from here!" Veeman ordered.

"Right!" Laya saluted.

"You got it, dude." Tk nodded as the ran off.

Armadillo Fire thrusted his arm up throwing Veeman in the air behind him.

"Battle Card! Predation! Cannon!" Veemon's head became the cannon before Veeman fired shots at Armadillo Fire knocking him to his knees from the attacks. Veeman landed before getting in a fighting position glaring at Armadillo Fire. "You can't win Armadillo Fire, give up."

"As if!" Armadillo Fire grunted getting up before looking behind Veeman to see the gang trying to take cover, this gave him an evil idea making Armadillo Fire charge at Veeman who got ready but was unprepared for when he ran pass him and grabbed Kari and Laya in his left hand making them shout.

"Laya!" Otto and Psychemon shouted.

"Kari!" Yolei and Ken shouted.

"He's taking them hostage!" Veeman growled.

"That's low even for you!" Veemon roared.

"Heh." Armadillo Fire chuckled before dashing off.

"Get back here!" Veeman demanded taking off right behind him.

"Gold Fire Breath!" Armadillo Fire launched his flame attack nailed Veeman making him skid across the ground.

"D-Damn..." Veeman grunted trying to get from the force of the attack.

"You alright?" Veemon asked.

"Been better." Veeman groaned. He looked to see Armadillo Fire was nowhere on the field. "Where'd he go?"

"Veeman, look!" Veemon said tilting his head to the school.

Veeman followed his gaze to see Armadillo Fire climbing up the school heading towards the roof. Not wanting to lose him Veeman jumped up on the building and onto a wave road beside the school. "That's enough, Armadillo Fire!"

"Veeman..." Armadillo Fire frowned standing on the roof.

"Veeman!" Laya gushed with hearts in her eyes.

"Our lives are at stake and you do this?" Kari said in disbelief.

"Don't worry! I'm going to save you both!" Veeman said. "But I can't get close to him without hurting Kari and Laya. What do I do?" He murmured.

"Gold Fire Breath!" Armadillo Fire fired his attack again making Veeman leap to the roof to dodge but Armadillo Fire was in front of him catching him by surprise. "Fire Punch!" He slammed his firey right arm into Veeman's gut slamming him into the fence of the roof making it dent as he fell down.

"Hey, don't you do that to my Veeman!" Laya demanded.

"Try not to piss off the thing that literally has us in his hands." Kari groaned.

"Why you..!" Veeman growled getting up.

"Gold Fire Breath!" Armadillo Fire launched his fire attack again nailing Veeman into the ground again.

"Veeman!" Laya shouted in concern before she glared at Armadillo Fire. "Hey! I told you to stop that! What do you think you're doing, attacking my Veeman like that?!" She demanded slamming his fists on his hand.

"Veeman, you got to attack him. If this keeps up we'll lose." Veemon said.

"I know that. But I can't attack him while he's got Kari and Laya." Veeman growled in frustration.

Kari seeing Veeman couldn't attack cause of them knew she had to do something.

"Cody! Armadillomon! Snap out of it!" Kari shouted.

Armadillo Fire's body freezed up as if something inside of him was making him stop.

"W-What the?" Armadillo Fire said trying to get his body to move.

"Cody and Armadillomon must be resisting his control." Veeman frowned.

"Veeman, do it now!" Veemon said.

"Battle Card! Predation!" Veemon ate the card and became a red gauntlet with wide blades on the sides with white accents, and a green energy sword sticking out, but the blade was wide at the tip. "Wide Sword!" Veeman charged at Armadillo Fire and slashed his left hand making him throw it up in the air letting Kari and Laya go. Seeing they were free Veeman leaped up and wrapped his arms around them before landing a few feet away from Armadillo Fire. "Get to safety." He said.

"Right/O-Okay." Kari said as Laya stuttered from being held and they both hid.

"Damn you!" Armadillo Fire growled.

"I'm freeing Cody and Armadillomon from you right now!" Veeman said.

"I'd like to see you try!" Armadillo Fire shouted curling in a ball and rolled in place. "Armadillo Gyro Roll!" He rolled right at Veeman intending on squashing him.

Veeman readied himself and steeled him feet to the ground as Armadillo Fire slammed into him, but he didn't move as Veemon wrapped his arms around the spinning foe. Veeman threw his arms up throwing Amradillo Fire in the air leaving him defensless.

"Battle Card! Predation! Gatling Gun!" Veemon became the gatling gun before Veeman fired his barrage of orange energies at Armadillo Fire leaving him in a dust cloud as he landed. The dust cloud disappeared showing a swirling orange tornado that flew away leaving behind the body of Cody and Armadillomon. "I did it." Veeman sighed in relief.

"I'll be back, Veeman!" Taurus promised flying away.

"Cody! Armadillomon!" Kari said going to her friends checking on them.

"Are they ok?" Laya asked.

"They're fine, Just knocked out." Kari said.

"So Taurus failed. Not that surprising since he always relied of strength in his battles." Everyone turned to see Jake and Bearmon in the doorway of the roof.

"Jack? Bearmon?" Laya asked.

"No, something's wrong." Veemon frowned.

"How right you are." Behind Jake and Bearmon something cam out behind them. It was a being made of tan energy in the shape of a bear with brown armor on its paws with light brown claws, three armor slashes on it chest, and brown face armor with a light brown snout with green eyes. "The name's Ursa. A friend of Taurus'." It chuckled in the voice that was with Taurus earlier. (If you have a hard time picturing it, look up megaman starforce fm constellation. It'll show up a picture of other different fm lifeforms. You'll the find the one with Ursa)

"What did you do to Jake and Bearmon?" Veeman demanded.

"It's quite simple really." Ursa chuckled.

 _ **...Flashback...**_

"Typical. When things don't go his way Taurus always goes to fighting dirty." Ursa huffed seeing Armadillo Fire take two humans hostage. Suddenly he felt something making him look at the school. "This feeling." He muttered going into the school to find this feeling. When he came into a hallway he saw Jake and Bearmon walking around.

"Where do you think Laya and the others went?" Jake asked his parnter.

"You're guess is as good as mine." Bearmon shrugged his shoulders before he saw something. "Hmm?"

"What is it?" Jack said.

"I see some sort of energy bear in front of me." Bearmon said.

"What?" Jake said looking to see where Bearmon was looking at only to see an invisble bear. "I think I can see it, but it's invisble." He muttered.

"So this one must be my Digimon counterpart, and the human has he same wave patterns as me." Ursa said before chuckling. "This could work in my favor."

Ursa flew into Bearmon making his eyes glaze over in a blank-like state before he did the same to Jake making his eyes to the same, Jake's tan D-3 turned into a tan Transer that was on his left arm.

"Time to get in on the fight." Jake smirked.

"Absolutely." Bearmon grinned.

 _ **...Flashback Ends...**_

"You bastard! Release them!" Veeman shouted.

"After I take care of you and get the Andromeda key." Ursa chuckled before going back into Jake. "EM Wave Change! Jake Jones On-Air!" Jake said as a flash of light appeared over his body. When it vanished he looked like Ursaring except where the circle was on his chest there was three slash marks like his FM form, his eyes were green with black slitted pupils, and he had no tail. "Bear Claws!"

"Oh no! The same thing that happended to Cody and Armadillomon was done to Jake and Bearmon!" Laya yelled.

"This is bad." Kari frowned.

"You two! Take that kid and Digimon and find cover, now!" Veeman said.

"Right!" Kari and Laya nodded as they grabbed Cody and Armadillomon and went off to hide.

"Bear Slasher!" Bear Claws roared as he ran towards Veeman with his claws extending 1 foot long.

"Battle Card! Predation! Swords!" Veeman threw up two cards before Veemon chomped them and he and Veeman's right hand became the swords.

Veeman and Bear Claws clashed each one trying to overpower the other before they jumped back and clashed again. Bear Claws suddenly got the drop on Veeman by slashing him across the chest making him go up in the air, Bear Claws then jumped up in the air and slashed down at Veeman sending him to the ground.

Bear Claws dive down readying his claws again to strike, but Veeman got and twirled around like a spinning top deflecting his claws before he was all over his body knocking him to the ground. When Veeman stopped spinning he charged at Bear Claws who was getting up and slashed at him left and right.

"Annoying little fool!" Bear Claws growled swiping his claws at Veeman who jumped back. "Got you." He smirked before rearing his head back as his mouth glowed orange. "Bear Beam!" Bear Claws shot a large beam of orange energy from his mouth right at Veeman who couldn't dodge it engulfing him in a explosion.

Veeman was suddenly thrown from the explosion and rolled around on the ground til he was on the other side of the roof.

"S-Shit, that's some serious firepower." Veeman groaned trying to ignore the soreness from his body.

"From what I can get from Omega-Xis' memories, Ursa had strength and speed. He covered what Taurus couldn't do." Veemon said.

"Then I guess it's lucky we didn't fight them both." Veeman joked getting up.

"I will break you. Bear Waves!" Bear Claws slashed his arms around firing a barrage of white slashes.

"Let's go!" Veeman ran towards the barrage of slashes dodging left and right, jumping and rolling around getting closer to Bear Claws. "Take this!" He then uppercutted his under his chin with Veemon before he twirled around and kicked him in the chest making Bear Claws stumble backwards. "Vee Buster!" Thrusting Veemon out Veeman fired a barrage of purple energies pelting his body.

"You bastard!" Bear Claws ran right up to Veeman and swiped his left claw at him but he blocked his with his right arm, he then tried to attack him with his other claw but Veemon clamped on that one stopping him too. The two then raised their knees up and slammed them into each other creating boom after boom, Veeman and Bear Claws reared their heads back and slammed then into each other trying to knock the other one off.

"I will stop you!" Veeman promised.

"Ha! You will only fall trying!" Bear Claws laughed.

Away from them Kari and Laya were watching the intense battle.

"Oh man. This is nerve wreaking." Laya muttered.

"There has to be a way to help him." Kari frowned. She suddenly thought back to when Armadillo Fire froze up after hearing her voice. "Wait a sec... Laya!" Kari said turning to her.

"What?" Laya asked.

"Somewhere in that savage is Jake and Bearmon. If you can reach then like how I reached Cody and Armadillomon Veeman might have a chance to free them." Kari told her.

"What makes you think I can do it?" Laya said in doubt.

"You're their friend. I'm positive they'll hear you." Kari assured.

Laya looked at the battle to see Veeman struggling so she decided to try.

"Jake! Bearmon! Come to your senses!" Laya yelled getting Bear Claws and Veeman attention.

"You can't expect your friends to break through my control." Bear Claws smirked.

"Yes, I can! Because my friends are stubborn like that." Laya said.

"Maybe I'll come after you to shut you up!" Bear Claws threatend.

"Jake and Bearmon! Don't let this jerk beat you! Do you hear me?!" Laya shouted.

Just like what happened to Aramdillo Fire, Bear Claws body frozed up. He tried to move it as hard as he could but it wouldn't budge.

"D-Damn!" Bear Claws growled.

"Now you're mine!" Veeman shouted throwing Bear Claws in the air. "Now to end this!" He said as Veemon's eyes glowed red and his mouth shinned purple energy as his head glowed.

"Finish him!" Veemon said.

"Vee Buster! Charge Shot!" Veeman positioned Veemon right at Bear Claws and fired a large beam ungulfing Bear Claws.

"NOOOO!" Bear Claws shouted before an explosion engulfed him.

From the explosion fell Jake and Bearmon but luckly Veeman caught then as a tan energy flew from the explosion dust into a distance.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Ursa promised leaving the area.

 _ **...A few minutes later...**_

Cody, Armadillomon, Jake, and Bearmon groaned as they sat up and looked to see their friends around them.

"Cody." Yolei sighed in relief.

"Nice to see you're up Armadillomon." Wormmon said.

"You okay?" Tk asked.

"Yeah, I should be fine." Cody said rubbing his head. "But what happened?"

"You guys don't remember?" Patamon asked.

"Our heads a blank." Armadillomon said shaking his head.

"That's weird." Ken said.

"Well you two were taken over by monsters." Hawkmon said.

"The same for you and Bearmon." Otto said.

"Really?" Bearmon asked.

"Yeah, we came up here to you you guys turn into something." Psychemon said.

"Talk about intimadating." Datamon said.

"Well I can't remember it." Jake said.

"It's probably for the best." Laya said.

As they were talking Veeman was standing away from them looking at the groups.

"I'm glad they're safe." Veeman sighed.

"Yeah, but two battle in a row against tough foes, that had to be taxing." Veemon said looking at him.

"Tell me about it. I just want to lay down for a week. Man by body's sore." Veeman said rubbing his back.

"Um..." Veeman and Veemon looked to see Laya was standing in front of him blushing a bit with Psychemon beside her. "Thanks a lot for saving me, Veeman."

"No prob." Veeman smiled making Laya blush more.

"Wait a sec, where's Kari?" Tk asked.

"She left to go check on Davis since he got attacked." Ken said.

That made Veeman and Veemon sweat a bit.

"We found you!" Everyone looked to see Kordin with the Z Force Police.

"Crap!" Veeman cursed jumping up in the air and disappearing.

"Veeman, wait!" Laya whinned.

 _ **...With Kari and Gatomon...**_

"Come on where is he?" Kari muttered looking for Davis through the trees fearing for his safety.

"Kari! Over here!" Gatomon said getting her attention to see Gatomon point a few yards away where Davis was at sitting up against a tree with Veemon kneeling down beside him.

"Davis!" Kari shouted running towards him.

"Kari?" Davis groaned rubbing his head.

"I found him hurt against the tree when I heard all the comotion." Veemon said. "What happened anyway?"

"We'll explain it to you later." Gatomon assured.

"Are you hurt?" Kari asked kneeling down beside Davis.

"A little sore, but I'll live." Davis grinned.

"That's a relief." Kari sighed before giving him a stink eye. "But don't you ever do something like that again, Davis Motomiya!"

"Sorry, I was trying to free Cody and Armadillomon." Davis apologized. "By the way, are they alright?"

"Yeah. Luckily Veeman saved them, along with Jake and Bearmon." Kari said.

"Veeman?" Davis asked.

"Who's that?" Veemon asked.

"You guys don't know who Veeman is?" Gatomon asked.

"No." Davis said as he and Veemon shook their heads.

"Well let's just say he's a new hero in Odaiba." Kari said.

Davis and Veemon were smiling inside of their heads at the cover up.

 _ **...Later that day in the Motomiya Residence...**_

Davis was laying in his bed resting his still sore body ad Veemon was on his computer.

"If we're going to keep fighting these FM-ians we got to continue on our training." Davis huffed.

"I agree with you on that. We were lucky only fighting two opponents today. It could've easily been a third one." Veemon said.

"I hear ya." Davis sighed putting his hands behind his head. "But it's nice to be with the gang again."

"I'm proud of you Davis. You're moving on a continue to live your life. And I'm sure Jun, your parents, and your Uncle Dom would agree." Veemon smiled proudly at his parnter.

"Thanks pal." Davis smiled feeling like his uncle with smiling down at him right now.


End file.
